HSM6
by ZefronsAngel
Summary: Sequel to HSM4 and 5. Troy and Gabriella are now married and find out what it's like. Something is always happening whether it's visits with their friends or just spending some time together. TROYELLA!
1. Rehersals and Flashbacks

"Wildcat, dinner is ready," Gabriella told Troy.

"Okay, baby girl," Troy said, coming over to the table and sitting down. It was three months since their

wedding, which made it the end of March. Troy and Gabriella enjoyed being married and they loved each other

more and more every day.

"Do you want any water?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, but I'll get it myself," Troy said, standing up and going into the kitchen. "Do you want any?"

"Sure. Thanks, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

A minute later, Troy came out of the kitchen with the two glasses of water. He gave one to Gabriella and

kept the other one for himself. "So, the college year is almost over already," he commented.

"Yeah, it'll end in only about two months," Gabriella agreed.

"This is going really fast," Troy said.

"I know. I never thought it would go this fast," Gabriella said as she started to eat her dinner. "Wildcat, do you

think I'm doing okay in theater?"

"Of course. You're like the best one in the class," Troy said, leaning over to kiss Gabriella's cheek.

Gabriella smiled. Even after three months of being married, it still made her very happy when Troy showed

her any sign of affection. "Thanks, Wildcat," Gabriella said. "I'm excited for the end of the year musical."

"I think it's great that we get to play boyfriend and girlfriend in it," Troy added. "I wouldn't want anyone else

to kiss me."

"I know, I was so happy when I found out we got the parts," Gabriella agreed.

"Remember that senior year play at East High?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"When you left and I had to rehearse with Sharpay, I hated it. I couldn't do anything right, I didn't want to get

too close to her, I didn't want to even hug her, and she was taller than you and Ryan kept wanting me to lift her up

during this dance routine thing and I said no," Troy told Gabriella.

"Is that why you came to get me?" asked Gabriella.

"No, my main reason for getting you was because I loved you. My other reasons were because I wanted you to

graduate with everyone because I knew you were looking foreword to it, and the last reason was I knew you were

missing me a lot," Troy answered.

"You're right," Gabriella said. "I missed you so much."

Troy smiled at Gabriella. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her for his wife. There were tons of

boys she could've picked to marry, but she picked him.

"Why are you smiling at me?" asked Gabriella.

"Because I'm lucky to have you," Troy replied, looking into Gabriella's eyes.

"Love you, too," Gabriella said.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright, let's practice for the play!" called Mrs. Dayton. "Scene four!" Troy and Gabriella were at college in

theater, and they had to rehearse.

"Wildcat, come on!" Gabriella said.

Troy followed Gabriella onto the stage. They went to the places they were supposed to. "You're gonna do

great," Troy whispered to Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled at Troy. "You're gonna do great, too."

After everyone was on stage, Mrs. Dayton said, "Alright. We're gonna start. Go ahead."

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other with annoyed looks on their faces. This was a scene where they were

arguing, something they rarely did for real. "So," Gabriella said. "You broke your promise. You didn't meet me

yesterday. I'm gonna have to leave you."

"No," Troy said. "You can't leave me, Kareena." Kareena was Gabriella's character in the play. Troy actually

played someone named Chad, which him and Gabriella both thought was funny since Chad was Troy's friend.

For the first few times they were doing the play, they kept laughing.

"Chad, you broke a promise," Gabriella said, forcing herself to look annoyed since she still thought it was

funny calling Troy Chad.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Troy said. "I promise I'll never do it again. I just want you back."

"But you broke a promise before. How do I know you won't do it again?" Gabriella asked. "I can't trust you

anymore. I'm sorry."

"Gabr-I mean, Kareena, please," Troy said, almost calling Gabriella by her real name.

"Try again," Mrs. Dayton said.

"Kareena, please," Troy said, getting it right this time.

"No," Gabriella said. "I can't. I have to go." She walked away from Troy.

Nicole walked over to Troy. "Hey, Chad, how about you go out with me?" she suggested. She was playing a

rich snobby girl named Rachel.

"Rachel, no, I don't want to," Troy said. "I'm going to find Gab-I mean, Kareena." He became angry at him-

self for getting it wrong again.

"Do that line again," Mrs. Dayton said.

"I'm going to find Kareena," Troy said. Then he walked backstage.

"Great scene," Mrs. Dayton said. "Now, let's go over scene eight. And Mr. Bolton, make sure that you call

Miss Montez the right name."

"Um....you're not calling her the right name now," Troy pointed out.

"Oh, right. Then call Miss Davidson be her right name," Mrs. Dayton said. Davidson was Gabriella's last

name in the play.

"Um.....still not the right name," Troy said. "We're married, remember?"

"Alright, then call Mrs. Bolton by the right name. I just can't get used to saying that. It sounds weird. Sorry."

"Okay......" Troy didn't get how it sounded weird at all. Both him and Gabriella were happy that she was a

Bolton now.

"Wildcat!" Gabriella said, running up to Troy to give him a hug and a kiss. "You did so good!"

Troy hugged and kissed Gabriella back. "You did great, too," Troy said, gently rubbing his nose against her

cheek.

Gabriella smiled. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Troy said. "Now let's go get ready to practice scene eight."

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gabby, you did great in practice today," Troy said. It was evening, and Troy and Gabriella were just sitting

down on the sofa talking.

"I think you did better," Gabriella said, kissing Troy's cheek.

"No, you're definitely better at acting than I am," Troy told Gabriella, kissing her cheek in return.

Just then, Troy's phone rang. "I'm gonna go get my phone," he told Gabriella. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," Gabriella agreed.

Troy grabbed his phone and answered it. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, Troy, what's up?" It was Chad.

"I'm talking with Gabby," Troy told Chad, "So I don't really wanna talk for that long."

"Alright. Well I just wanted to see if you hears from Zeke or Jason about what's going on at college," Chad

said.

"What's going on?" asked Troy.

"We're doing really good. We didn't win the championship this year, but guess what?"

"What?"

"I was nominated team captain!"

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah, I know. I was surprised."

"You're good at basketball," Troy pointed out.

"But I'm new at the college. I thought they would pick someone who's older."

"Well congratulations, Chad!" Troy said.

"Thanks, Troy," Chad said.

"Alright, well I gotta go. Talk to you later," Troy said.

"Alright, bye."

Troy hung up his phone and went back over to Gabriella and sat down next to her. "Who called?" she asked.

"Chad," Troy told Gabriella. "He got nominated the team captain of the Red Hawks."

"Oh, he must be excited," Gabriella said.

"Yeah," Troy said. "Gabby, did I ever tell you that I love you very much?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yes. All the time. And I love you, too."

"You're my baby girl," Troy said.

"And you're my Wildcat," Gabriella said back.

"I'm so happy we're married," Troy said.

"Me, too. Remember the first night we were married?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded and laughed. "We were hyper."

Gabriella started laughing, too.

Flashback

_Troy and Gabriella got into their room after the wedding, kicked their shoes off, and started jumping on the _

_bed and yelling. "We're married!" Gabriella yelled._

_"Finally!" Troy yelled._

_"I love you so much!" Gabriella said, trying to hug Troy but instead knocking him down so he was laying on _

_the bed and she was on top of him._

_"Gabby, that hurts," Troy said._

_"Sorry," Gabriella said, rolling off of Troy and kissing his cheek._

_"Love you, too," Troy told Gabriella. "And I'm gonna get you!" He got off the bed._

_Gabriella started running around and Troy chased her until he picked her up and held her in an insecure way._

_"Troy," Gabriella said, laughing. "You're not holding me firmly enough."_

_Troy held Gabriella more firmly, went over to the bed, and sat down, putting Gabriella in his lap. "I love you_

_so much."_

_"Love you, too," Gabriella said._

Flashback over

"Remember when we got a call saying that we were being disruptive?" asked Troy.

Gabriella laughed. "Yes."

Flashback

_The phone in the hotel room started ringing. "I'll go get it," Troy said, kissing Gabriella before getting up to _

_get the phone. "Hello?" he said._

_"Hi, we have complaints about there being too much noise in your hotel room," said a lady._

_"Oh, okay. We'll be quieter," Troy said._

_"Thank you. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

Flashback over

"That was funny," Gabriella said, laughing.

"I know," Troy agreed, starting to laugh along with her. "But I guess it wasn't funny for the people who had to

hear us yelling and having fun while they were trying to sleep."

"I thought people would still be up since it was New Years' Eve," Gabriella said.

"But it was two in the morning, which meant it was two hours into the new year," Troy pointed out. "A lot of

people try to go to sleep around one."

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed. "I'm glad we got our kiss at midnight since we didn't two years ago."

"Me, too. That was so good," Troy said.

Flashback

_It was ten more seconds to midnight. Troy and Gabriella were outside, waiting for the fireworks to start. Then_

_they heard people shouting, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six five, four, three, two, one!"_

_Then fireworks started and Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and pressed their lips together. They _

_were mostly celebrating their wedding rather than the new year, though they were happy about their first New_

_Years' while being married, especially since it happened so soon._

Flashback over

"I loved that day," Gabriella said.

"Me, too," Troy said. "And all because it was the day we got married."

"I know," Gabriella agreed. "That was why I liked it so much." She laid down and rested her head in Troy's

lap, looking up into his eyes. "Wildcat, I love you."

"Love you, too," Troy told Gabriella.

"Remember when we first got home after we were married?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah," Troy said. "Then we were _really_ loud."

"I know. We were still hyper from the wedding," Gabriella said.

Flashback

_"We're married!" Gabriella yelled, climbing on the sofa and jumping up and down._

_"I'm so excited!" Troy said loudly, going onto the sofa with Gabriella and jumping. Just then, they felt the sofa_

_start to tip. "Oh, great," Troy said._

_"Jump!" Gabriella said._

_Troy and Gabriella jumped off the sofa as it fell backwards, making a loud banging noise. Troy and Gabriella _

_just looked at each other and started laughing. Then, they went to pick the sofa back up. "If I did that when I was _

_a kid, I would have been in so much trouble," Troy said._

_Gabriella agreed. "I probably would have been grounded for a month."_

Flashback over

Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek. "We have really good memories," he said.

"I know," Gabriella said.

"Remember how late we slept the day after our wedding?" Troy asked.

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah."

Flashback

_Troy and Gabriella blinked their eyes open. They were snuggled close together in bed, exactly the way they _

_were when they had fallen asleep. Gabriella leaned over and looked at the clock. "Wildcat," she said. "It's two_

_o' clock."_

_"P.M.?" asked Troy._

_"Wildcat, if we got to sleep at three-thirty A.M., would we wake up at two A.M.?"_

_"No."_

_"Well then it's two P.M."_

Flashback over

"Gabby, I really love you," Troy said.

"Love you, too," Gabriella said.


	2. Something I Have to Tell You

"Troy, let's go swimming!" Gabriella said, going over to Troy to hug him. It was a Saturday afternoon, and

Troy and Gabriella were both enjoying their day off of college.

"Um, sounds great, but there are no pools open," Troy pointed out, hugging her back.

Gabriella looked disappointed, letting go of Troy. "I was looking foreword to swimming."

"You know, that was random," Troy said as he let Gabriella go, too. "I'm just standing here and all of a sudden

you come and say 'Let's go swimming!'"

Gabriella laughed. "You're so funny, Wildcat. And we could go to an indoor pool."

"Okay. Let's go, then," Troy agreed.

"I just want to get changed," Gabriella said. "Are you coming?" she asked Troy.

"Yeah, come on," Troy said, putting his arm around Gabriella's waist as they walked to their room. "I can't

find my bathing suit," Gabriella said as she looked in the closet.

"Is it in one of the drawers?" asked Troy.

Gabriella thought for a minute. "Troy, I think I left it in New York."

"Honey, that was almost a year ago," Troy told Gabriella.

"But I still think I left it there," Gabriella said.

"Well we can't go swimming then I guess," Troy said.

"Wait, I found it," Gabriella said, pulling her bathing suit out of a drawer.

"Okay, good," Troy said.

After getting changed, Troy put his shirt back on and Gabriella put her whole outfit back on because it was

winter, and Gabriella especially didn't want to walk around in a bathing suit, even though it wasn't low cut or short

or anything. She just didn't like walking around in a bathing suit. It felt weird to her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

When Troy and Gabriella got to the pool, they got ready to go in, then went in. "It's not very crowded here to-

day," Gabriella commented.

"I know; it isn't," Troy agreed. "Probably because it's not real warm yet."

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed.

"Gabby," Troy said.

"Yeah, Wildcat?" Gabriella said, looking at Troy.

Troy splashed Gabriella. "Got you," he said.

"What was that for?" asked Gabriella. She splashed Troy back, getting water out of the pool.

"I'm gonna get you," Troy said, splashing Gabriella again.

Troy and Gabriella played around in the water for a while splashing each other. Then Gabriella said, "I'm

getting thirsty. Can we go get water bottles?"

"Sure," Troy agreed, getting out of the pool. "I'm kind of hungry, too, so could we get something to eat, too?"

"Okay, Wildcat," Gabriella said, following Troy.

Troy and Gabriella each got a water bottle and a soft pretzel. They sat down and ate, talked for a little, then

went back in the pool for a little bit. After about half and hour, they got out, dried off, and left. "Did you have

fun?" Troy asked Gabriella in the car.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "I like the pool."

"I'm glad you said you wanted to go today. I would've never thought of it. I had fun, too," Troy said.

"I'm glad," Gabriella said. "I like having fun, but it's more fun if you're having fun."

Troy smiled. Gabriella could be so cute sometimes. Well to him anyway. "I love you," he said.

"Love you, too," Gabriella said back.

Troy pulled into the driveway of their house. They went inside and went in the bathroom to take a quick

shower since they were just in a pool. When they were done, they got dressed, then sat down in the living room on

the sofa. "So, what do you want for dinner?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Anything is fine," Troy told Gabriella.

"How about chicken?" Gabriella suggested.

"I love chicken!" Troy said, hugging Gabriella.

"I know," Gabriella said, hugging Troy back. "That's why I offered to make it."

"You're so sweet," Troy said.

"Thanks," Gabriella told Troy.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Troy leaned over so he could see out the window. "It was someone delivering a

package," he said.

"A package?" Gabriella asked, confused. They weren't expecting anything.

"I'll go see what it is," Troy offered. He let go of Gabriella, went to the front door, opened it, and brought the

package inside.

"Let's open it," Gabriella suggested.

"I am," Troy said. He got scissors and opened it. In the box, they saw sheets, pillowcases, and blankets. "Did

you order bedding?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"No," Gabriella said. "It was probably delivered to the wrong house. Let's look at the address on the front."

Troy looked. "It says thirty-five for the house number. And it's addressed to someone named Gina. Okay, it's

not for us. Anyway, I didn't think you would've ordered this."

"Wildcat, how are we going to send it back?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm always looking at the address from now on before I open anything," Troy said. "Well thirty-five is right

down the street. I guess we'll have to take it over."

"I'll come with you," Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella put on their shoes, Troy grabbed the package, and they walked over to house number thirty-

five. Gabriella rang the doorbell. In a minute, a lady with red hair answered the door. "Who are you?" she asked.

"If you're kids selling stuff for your school, I'm not interested."

"No, we got a package delivered to our house and it says it's for this house," Troy explained.

The lady looked at the opened package. "YOU OPENED MY PACKAGE?" she asked, angry.

"Sorry, we thought it was for us," Troy apologized.

The lady angrily took the package from Troy. "You know, no one supervises their kids anymore. Where are

your parents?"

"Um......we're married......," Troy told her slowly.

"How old are you? About fifteen?" asked the lady rudely.

"We're nineteen," Gabriella said, confused.

"Yeah, like I'm really gonna believe that stupid story," the lady said. "Adults wouldn't open packages without

looking. If you really are nineteen, you're very immature."

"Sorry," Gabriella said. "We won't do it again."

"Okay, fine. Now just go do your homework from _school_ before you get in trouble Monday, kids. And you

better not have taken anything form here!"

"We didn't. We promise," Troy said.

"Well you told one lie. I can't trust you. Now bye." She slammed the door shot in Troy and Gabriella's faces.

"That was mean," Troy commented as they walked back towards their house.

"I know. Do we look like we could be freshmen?" asked Gabriella.

"I guess to her we did. If she thought we were fifteen, then she probably thought we were freshmen or

sophomores, which makes no sense," Troy said.

"People seem to hate that we're married," Gabriella said, confused.

"Yeah, they're jealous because girls want me and boys want you and they're mad that we aren't gonna date

them," Troy said as they walked inside their house, shutting the door behind them.

"I think people like to be mean sometimes," Gabriella said.

"I know," Troy agreed. "People don't like teenagers for some reason."

"We're adults, though," Gabriella pointed out.

"But people think we're teenagers, and they don't like us because they think we are and it's just confusing."

"And opening the package was an accident," Gabriella said. "We didn't mean to do anything bad."

"I know," Troy said, sitting down on the sofa.

Gabriella sat next to Troy and put her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she said.

"Love you, too," Troy said back, kissing Gabriella's cheek.

"Wildcat, I'm gonna go make dinner," Gabriella said, standing up.

"Can I help?" asked Troy.

"Sure," Gabriella said. "I don't know why people think being married is hard. You just get help with stuff."

"But sometimes people are lazy and they don't want to help each other," Troy pointed out.

"Yeah, no offence to Chad, but that'll be him."

"Oh, I know. He'll just watch basketball all day."

Troy and Gabriella both laughed. "Let's just get dinner ready," Gabriella said.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

After dinner, Troy and Gabriella were sitting down on the sofa like they always did in the evenings. "Baby girl,

do you want to watch a movie or something?" Troy asked.

"Sure, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

Troy looked at Gabriella and he could tell that she was thinking about something serious. "What are you

thinking about?" he asked her.

"Something that I have to tell you," Gabriella said.

"Do you want to tell me now or later?" asked Troy. He knew Gabriella wouldn't keep secrets from him, but he

also figured that if it was something serious, she might want to wait. He just hoped it wasn't bad.

"Could I tell you now?" asked Gabriella, looking up at Troy.

Troy nodded. "Sure, you can tell me anything."

"Okay," Gabriella said. "Well," she began.


	3. Planning and Worrying

"Wildcat, I'm pregnant," Gabriella said.

"Really?" Troy said, hugging Gabriella. "That's great! I love you so much!" He kissed her cheek. Then he said,

"But it's only great as long as I'm the father."

Gabriella hugged Troy back. "Of course you are." She knew Troy was joking. Then she added, "But

there's another thing-I'm having twins."

"Gabby, I love you so much," Troy said. He started kissing her.

Gabriella kissed Troy back. "Love you, too. So much," she said when they broke apart.

"I'm so happy," Troy said, hugging Gabriella tighter. "I'm so happy. I love you so much."

"Love you, too," Gabriella said. "So much." Then they kissed again.

"Gabby, I am so happy right now," Troy said for the third time.

"Me, too," Gabriella said. By this time, her and Troy were both smiling. They were happy that they were

going to be parents, but even more happy that it was their kids, that Gabriella was having kids because they loved

each other.

"Do you know if they're boys or girls yet?" asked Troy.

"No," Gabriella answered. "I just found out I was pregnant today. I have been for about a month, but I just

didn't know until now. So I have eight more months."

"How did you know?" asked Troy.

"Well you know earlier when you were playing basketball outside?" asked Gabriella. "The doctor called and

told me."

"When did you go to the doctor?" asked Troy.

"About a week ago. Remember the day I said I had to get more cheese?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah," Troy said.

"I quick stopped at the doctors', too," Gabriella said. "Sorry I didn't tell you."

"Well you told me now," Troy said. "And you weren't even sure yet, so it's fine. I know you'll tell me

everything, but just when you're ready. I trust you, Gabby." Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek again.

"Thanks, Wildcat," Gabriella said. "So much."

"You're welcome," Troy said.

"We're gonna have to use the second bedroom for them," Gabriella said.

"Yeah," Troy agreed. They had a lot of boxes in the extra bedroom because when they moved in, they put the

boxes with stuff they didn't need right away in there since they didn't need an extra room.

"They'll be born the end of November," Gabriella told Troy. "Or the beginning of December."

"If they're born in December, then December is a busy month for us. A birthday for two kids, Christmas, and

our anniversary," Troy said.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "The holiday season for us is a lot more than for most people."

"What are you gonna name them?" asked Troy.

"Well if it's a boy and a girl, they'll be named after us, of course," Gabriella told Troy. "We planned that

before we were even married."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Troy said to Gabriella as he kissed her nose affectionately.

"And if it's two boys or two girls, then one will be named after either you or me and the other will be named

something else," Gabriella said.

"Those kids must be so small," Troy commented. "It doesn't even look like you're pregnant yet."

"I know," Gabriella said. "But it will soon."

"Do you feel okay?" asked Troy in a worried voice. He put his hand on Gabriella's forehead to make sure she

didn't have a fever or anything. As happy as he was about being a father, he didn't want Gabriella to be in any

pain or feel sick.

"Yeah," Gabriella assured Troy. "I'm fine. I'll tell you if I start hurting anywhere."

"Okay," Troy agreed.

"It probably won't be for a while. Maybe when they start kicking me I'll hurt a little bit," Gabriella said.

"Okay," Troy said. "Well I'm really happy."

"Me, too," Gabriella said, snuggling into Troy. "When they're born, I'm gonna be nineteen still," Gabriella

said. "And you'll be twenty. Well, you would probably just have turned twenty."

"What are we gonna do with them when we're at college?" asked Troy.

"Probably get my mom to watch them if she's home. If she's not, then we'll have to get a babysitter," Gabriella

said.

"It'll work out," Troy assured Gabriella.

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed. "When should we tell our parents?"

"Maybe in a couple more months," Troy said.

"Sounds good," Gabriella said, agreeing with Troy. "I would be happy keeping it to ourselves for a little."

"Okay," Troy said, kissing Gabriella's cheek affectionately.

Gabriella smiled. "I love you, Wildcat."

"Love you, too," Gabriella said.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"What's this?" asked Gabriella, holding up a deflated basketball. It was Tuesday evening, and she was starting

to clean out the second bedroom with Troy.

"That's an old basketball that has a hole in it. Throw it out, please. I don't even know why I still had that in my

room or why I packed it up," Troy said, looking at what Gabriella was showing him.

"Okay," Gabriella said. She put it in the trash bag they had brought into the room with them.

"Gabby, when you have the kids, I'll skip a little of college and work, too, so I can help," Troy told Gabriella.

"Especially since they're twins, you're gonna need help."

"Hopefully you don't get too tired," Gabriella said.

"Honey, I'm more worried about you getting tired," Troy told Gabriella. "You're the one who has to have

them, I'm just gonna help you take care of them."

"I'll be fine, Wildcat," Gabriella assured Troy. "Believe me."

"I just feel bad for you if you're gonna be in pain," Troy said.

"It'll just be for a little bit until they're born," Gabriella said. "After they're born, nothing will hurt."

"But you'll probably be so tired," Troy insisted.

"Wildcat, stop worrying about me," Gabriella said gently, though she knew Troy would worry no matter what.

"Though I know you won't stop," she added.

"Gabby, you know me so well," Troy told Gabriella, going over to her to kiss her cheek and affectionately rub

his nose against hers.

Gabriella nuzzled Troy back. "I love you so much, and I love that you care about me."

"I love you, too," Troy said back, kissing Gabriella's cheek again.

"Wildcat, do you want this yearbook?" asked Gabriella.

"What year is it from?" asked Troy.

"It doesn't say," Gabriella said.

"Can I see it?" asked Troy.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, letting Troy take it from her.

"This is from middle school," Troy said, opening it.

"Really?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes," Troy answered. "Do you want me to find my picture?"

"Sure," Gabriella said.

Troy looked through the book until he found his picture. "Okay, that's me," he said, pointing to it.

Gabriella looked. "You look like you were bored when you were getting your picture taken," Gabriella said.

"I was mad at that time," Troy said, laughing.

Gabriella started laughing, too. "About what?"

"Sharpay kept bothering me," Troy said. "Right before the picture and I got mad, then I got bored waiting."

"Where's Sharpay?" asked Gabriella.

"Here," Troy said, pointing to a picture.

"She used to have brown hair?" asked Gabriella, looking at the picture. "I thought she colored it blonde for her

whole life pretty much."

"No, she started that in high school," Troy told Gabriella.

"She looks snobby in there," Gabriella said.

"She was acting like she was better than everyone else at that time because she kept saying that I would like

her though I never did. She didn't give up for years," Troy said.

Gabriella laughed. "Then you found me and she was forced to give up."

"Of course," Troy said, kissing Gabriella's forehead. "And I love you so much."

"Love you, too," Gabriella said.

"Look, there's Chad," Troy said. "He insisted he had to hold a basketball in the picture."

Gabriella laughed when she looked at the picture of Chad holding a basketball that was covering some of his

face. "That's funny," Gabriella said.

Troy laughed, too. "Yeah, it was even funny at the time. Here's Ryan."

"He looks confused," Gabriella said.

Troy laughed. "I know. Look at Taylor."

"She looks like she was actually ready for the picture," Gabriella said. "And it looks like she took it seriously."

"I know. She was like the only one in the class who didn't have a bad picture," Troy said. "I look really bad in

my picture."

"You don't look bad," Gabriella said. "You just look bored. And annoyed."

"Gabby, you're sweet," Troy said, kissing Gabriella's nose.

"Thanks. Love you, too," Gabriella said, kissing Troy's cheek and hugging him.

Troy hugged Gabriella back and gently stroked her hair. "Love you," he told her. "So much."

"Love you," Gabriella said, hugging Troy tighter. "Forever."

"Gabby, you're my baby girl," Troy said.

Gabriella snuggled into Troy instead of saying anything.

"I love you so much," Troy said.

"Love you, too," Gabriella said. "Do you want the yearbook?"

"Yeah," Troy said. "I'll put it with all my other ones."

"Okay," Gabriella said, letting go of Troy somewhat reluctantly and handing him the yearbook.

"Thanks, baby girl," Troy said, taking it from her.

"You're welcome," Gabriella said.

"Are you getting tired?" asked Troy, putting his hand under Gabriella's chin and turning her face towards him

so he could look into her tired brown eyes.

Gabriella nodded. "But I can still clean up."

"It's okay, my love. We got four boxes out of here today. That's good enough," Troy said as he kissed

Gabriella's nose. "You need to relax and rest while you still can because once the twins are born we're gonna be

busy and probably not have a lot of time to rest."

"Okay," Gabriella agreed.

Troy helped Gabriella up although she didn't really need help, and held her hand as they walked into their

room. "Okay, let's get ready for bed," he said, letting go of Gabriella's hand as he put the yearbook on the book-

shelf in their room.

"Alright," Gabriella said.

After getting ready for bed, Troy and Gabriella got in be and snuggled close to each other under the covers.

"Gabby," Troy said, pulling Gabriella close to his side.

"Yeah, Wildcat?" asked Gabriella, snuggling further into Troy.

"Are you okay?" asked Troy. "You don't hurt or anything?"

"I'm fine, Wildcat," Gabriella said. "And I love you."

"Love you, too," Troy said.

"Can you kiss me good night?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah," Troy said. "I would never say no to giving you affection." He pressed his lips onto Gabriella's.

Gabriella kissed Troy back. When they broke apart, Troy asked, "Promise you'll tell me if you start hurting?"

"I promise," Gabriella said. "I know you're worried about me."

"It's just that I've never been through this before," Troy explained. "It's the first time you're gonna have a baby,

and you're not having just one. I'm just worried about you because I love you and I don't want anything bad to

happen to you."

"It's my first time for this, too," Gabriella said. "And I don't know exactly what it's like, and I'm so glad you

care about me and love me."

"Thanks," Troy said. "And I'm so glad we're together. I wouldn't rather have anyone else than you."

"I love you, Wildcat," Gabriella said, kissing Troy's cheek.

"And I love you, too," Troy told Gabriella as he kissed her nose.

"And Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad that the babies I'm gonna have are yours."

"Yeah, me, too. If I'm gonna be a father, I wouldn't want anyone else to be the mother of my kids. And I know

that you'll be the best mother ever."

"I hope I can be okay," Gabriella said. "This is the first time I'm ever gonna be responsible for kids. I've never

even babysat before and I'm totally inexperienced, but I'm so happy that I'm having kids."

"You'll be fine," Troy assured Gabriella. "You're sweet, loving, and caring, and I think our kids are gonna be

very lucky to have you for their mother."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks, Wildcat."

Troy reached for Gabriella's hand under the covers and squeezed it affectionately. "I'll take care of you, too.

So don't worry."

"Don't you worry, either," Gabriella said.

"Okay, I'll try," Troy said. "But you're my wife and I love you more than anything in the world, so sometimes I

can't help but worry."

"I understand," Gabriella said. "I worry about you, too."

"I love you," Troy said.

"Love you, too," Gabriella said back.

Then Troy and Gabriella both fell fast asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Still Worrying

"Gabby, are you okay?" asked Troy. It was three weeks since Gabriella had told Troy she was pregnant, and

Troy couldn't stop worrying about her. He would ask her if she was okay every single day and if he thought she

looked even a little bit tired, he would tell her that she had to sit down and rest.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Wildcat," Gabriella assured Troy.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure," Troy said.

"That's fine," Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek. "How about we go sit on the sofa?" he suggested.

"Sure," Gabriella agreed. She always looked foreword to the times when her and Troy could just sit and

snuggle with each other.

Troy and Gabriella both sat down on the sofa, Troy immediately hugging Gabriella close to him. "Are you

sure you're okay?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded. "I'm fine, Wildcat." She never got tired of Troy asking if she was okay, because in her

opinion, he was just showing that he loved her very much.

Troy kissed Gabriella's nose. "You know I love you, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Gabriella said.

Troy rubbed his nose against Gabriella's cheek. "I'm so happy we're together," he said.

"Me, too," Gabriella said.

"Do you want to go look at baby stuff soon?" asked Troy.

"Sure," Gabriella said. "Well we have to. Nine months seems like a long time, but it'll actually go by really

fast."

"Yeah," Troy agreed.

"It's been almost two months," Gabriella commented.

"Yeah, college is ending for the year next week," Troy reminded Gabriella. "We do our musical Friday

evening, then Saturday evening, then Sunday evening."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Gabriella said.

"It's okay," Troy said.

Gabriella leaned her head on Troy's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I could be here forever with you," she said.

"Thanks, you're very sweet," Troy told her, beginning to very gently stroke her hair and kiss her cheeks.

"Do you think our kids are gonna be sweet like you?" asked Gabriella.

"You're the one who's sweet, my love," Troy told Gabriella.

"But you're sweet, too," Gabriella said.

"I'm sure our kids will get your sweetness," Troy told Gabriella.

"If they look anything like you, they're gonna be adorable," Gabriella said.

"Gabby, you're more adorable than me," Troy said.

"I think you're more adorable," Gabriella said.

"You know I love you, right?" Troy asked, gently tapping Gabriella's nose with his finger.

"Of course," Gabriella said.

"I can't believe how lucky I am to have you," Troy said.

"I love you, too," Gabriella said.

"I'm glad we finally got that bedroom cleaned out," Troy said.

"I know. I don't even know why we packed half of that stuff. Most of it is junk," Gabriella said.

"I don't know," Troy said. "We were hurrying I guess."

"Yeah, that's right. We were trying to rush a little bit," Gabriella agreed. "Because we were running behind."

"I know," Troy said, kissing Gabriella's nose and pulling her closer to him.

"Wildcat, am I worrying you too much?" asked Gabriella.

"No," Troy replied. "I'm just worried, but it's not annoying or anything."

"What are you worried about exactly?" asked Gabriella, thinking she could try to make Troy feel a little better.

"Well I'm worried that you're gonna get sick and feel really bad, I'm worried that you're gonna start hurting,

and I'm worried that you'll be in a lot of pain when you're having the kids," Troy explained.

"Wildcat, try not to worry," Gabriella said. "I'll be fine."

"But what if I lose you?" asked Troy.

"I could never leave you," Gabriella said. "I'll be fine and I'll stay alive. I'm not gonna die."

"I know that, but sometimes I have trouble believing it because I get so worried and I start thinking about

really bad things that could happen," Troy told Gabriella.

"Try not to, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

"But if you would get sick or be in pain it would be my fault," Troy said. "I'm really happy that you're having

kids, but I've never been through this so I'm just scared that I'm gonna make you hurt."

"It wouldn't be your fault," Gabriella said, kissing Troy's cheek. "I'll be okay."

Troy was still worried. "But it would be my fault," he said. "I'm the father, so it would be my fault because I

made you have the kids."

"Wildcat, it was my decision, too. We both agreed that we wanted kids but we wanted to wait until we were

married a couple months. We were, so now we're having kids. It's not like you forced me to," Gabriella said.

"I know, but I just worry. I've never been through this and I don't know exactly how it works. I never had any

brothers or sisters, so it's not like I was there when my mom was having kids. The only kid she had was me, and

I don't remember anything from before I was born."

"Of course you don't, Wildcat," Gabriella said. "No one remembers stuff from before they were born. And I

never had brothers or sisters, either and I was never really around anyone who was gonna have kids."

"Yeah, me neither," Troy said. "So I'm just worried. I'm sorry if this is getting annoying, but I worry about

you."

"I worry about you, too," Gabriella said. "I worry about you being worried."

"Try not to, my love," Troy said, gently stroking her cheek with his fingers. "I'll be fine."

"I'll try not to," Gabriella said.

"Okay," Troy said. "And I'll try not to worry about you so much, either."

"And I promise that you won't lose me and I also promise that if I do have any pain or feel sick, I won't blame

you because it's not your fault."

"Okay." Troy kissed Gabriella's nose. "I love you so much," he said.

"Love you, too," Gabriella said back, snuggling into Troy affectionately.

"Gabby, you're my precious baby girl," Troy told Gabriella.

"And you're my Wildcat," Gabriella said, looking into Troy's eyes.

Then, Troy and Gabriella kissed each other affectionately and passionately, gently licking and love-biting

each other's lips. "Love you," Troy whispered when they broke apart.

"Love you, too," Gabriella whispered back.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"You did great tonight," Troy told Gabriella. "You did great all three nights, actually." It was Sunday night

after the final performance of the musical.

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks, Wildcat," she said.

Troy bent down to kiss Gabriella's cheek. "I love you," he said.

"Love you," Gabriella said back, returning his kiss.

Just then, Troy and Gabriella saw Nicole coming up to them. "You did GREAT!" she exclaimed. "You are so

good at this!"

"Thanks," Troy and Gabriella both said.

"You two were great all three nights," said Mrs. Dayton as she walked up to Troy and Gabriella. "I'll be glad

to have you in my class again next year."

"Thank you," Troy and Gabriella both said.

"I really like theater," Gabriella added.

"That's good," Mrs. Dayton said. "You're really good at it."

"Yeah, my Gabby's amazing," Troy told her, as he put his arm around Gabriella.

"You are really good, too," Mrs. Dayton told Troy.

"Thanks," Troy said. Then, turning to Gabriella, he asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Okay, let's go then," Troy said, taking her hand as they walked out of the room. Once they were outside and

in his car, Troy said, "Gabby, you were amazing tonight. You were so pretty and you made me feel like what you

were saying was real, though I knew it wasn't."

"Thanks, Wildcat," Gabriella said to Troy. 'But it was because if you I did good. It was because I felt like you

were really meaning what you said. You're great."

"I love you," Troy said. "So much. Do you want to go out to dinner?" he asked.

"Now?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah," Troy said.

"Okay," Gabriella agreed. "We haven't gone out in a while."

"I know. I kept meaning to take you out one evening, but with college and getting that room cleaned out, I

never had a chance," Troy told Gabriella.

"It's okay, Wildcat," Gabriella said. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks," Troy said.

A few minutes later, Troy and Gabriella got out of Troy's car and went into a restaurant. They ate dinner and

talked, then decided to go shopping for baby stuff. "We can't get any clothes yet, though," Gabriella said.

"Because I don't know if they're boys, girls, or both."

"Okay," Troy said. "What do need?"

"Cribs, bedding, bottles, car seats," Gabriella said, starting to list stuff.

"We need more than I was thinking," Troy commented. "But that's okay."

"And we need two of everything, so that makes it more expensive," Gabriella said.

"I'm so weird," Troy said. "I didn't even think about car seats."

"It's not weird, Wildcat," Gabriella said, "You've been worried about me." She reached over and affectionately

pushed Troy's bangs out of his face. "And I love you so much."

"Love you," Troy said, kissing Gabriella's nose. Then he asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Gabriella nodded and took Troy's hand as they both stood up. "And I'm gonna need your kisses, your hugs,

and your snuggles."

Troy smiled at Gabriella, wondering how she managed to be so cute all the time. "Gabby, you're so cute, you

know that?" he asked as they went back into the car.

"Well to you I am," Gabriella said.

"How late do you wanna stay out?" asked Troy.

"I don't think any later than nine-thirty. It's eight-thirty now, so we have an hour," Gabriella said. "That way

we can be in bed by ten because we still have one more week of college left."

"Sounds good," Troy agreed. "We don't have to get everything tonight anyway. We still have a while."

"Wildcat, you are so sweet," Gabriella said.

"Thanks. So are you. Oh, I don't think we should get cribs tonight because it would be too much stuff to bring

in the house when it's dark out. Because they don't come assembled and there would be two of them," Troy said.

Gabriella agreed. "Well in about another two months we'll find out if they're boys or girls."

"What happens if it's two girls or two girls? Then what are we gonna name them?" asked Troy.

"We'll worry about that if it happens. But I think it would be really cute to have kids that are named after us,"

Gabriella said. "But we're gonna have to give them nicknames because it'll get confusing."

"Well I never call you Gabriella," Troy reminded his wife.

"But other people do," Gabriella pointed out.

"Yeah," Troy said.

"And I call you Wildcat a lot, and it's just gonna have to work that way because there's no nicknames for

Troy," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, it's too short for a nickname," Troy said.

"If we have a girl we could either call her Brie or Ella," Gabriella said. "Just not Gabby because you call me

that."

"Yeah, that would work," Troy said as he pulled into a parking space at a store. "Okay, now what are we

looking for?" asked Troy.

"Let's get some bottles," Gabriella said. "No baby formula yet, though; I don't want it to go bad and make our

kids sick."

"Okay," Troy said. "That would be bad. Anything else?"

"Well we'll definitely need diapers. And a lot of them," Gabriella said. "One baby will use enough, two will

need tons."

After Troy and Gabriella got bottles and diapers, they went home and fell asleep snuggled close to each other,

Troy's arm wrapped around Gabriella's body. They loved each other so much-more and more every day.


	5. Fourth of July

"Hi, Sharpay!" said Gabriella as her friend opened her front door to let her and Troy inside her big house. It

was July 3rd, and everyone was getting together for the 4th of July since college was now over.

"Hi, Gabriella," Sharpay said as Gabriella walked inside followed by Troy. "Hi, Troy."

"Hi," Troy said.

Sharpay shut the door behind them and walked into her living room with Troy and Gabriella following her.

"You can sit down," she said, sitting on one of the many chairs in her living room.

Troy and Gabriella both sat down on one of the sofas, Troy wrapping his arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"Well I'm pregnant," Gabriella told Sharpay.

"Oh my gosh, really?" asked Sharpay.

Gabriella nodded, smiling. "I'm having twins."

"That's so cool!" Sharpay said. "Congratulations, both of you."

"Thanks," Troy and Gabriella both said.

"I didn't even notice," Sharpay said.

"Well you can tell, but it's only been about four months," Gabriella told Sharpay.

"What are you gonna name them?" asked Sharpay.

"If it's a boy and a girl, then they'll be Troy and Gabriella, after us," Gabriella said.

"Of course," Sharpay said. "Can I see them when they're born?"

"I'll send you a picture," Gabriella said.

"Great!" Sharpay said. "I wonder if they'll look like you."

"They will," Gabriella said. "We're they're parents."

"No, I mean if they're named after you and they're a boy and a girl, I wonder if the boy will look like Troy and

the girl will look like you," Sharpay explained.

"And if my son plays basketball, there will be another Troy Bolton on the Wildcats," Troy commented.

"Though I'm not gonna force him to."

"I know you wouldn't, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

Just then, Sharpay's doorbell rang. "Hold on a second," Sharpay told Troy and Gabriella as she stood up. "I'll

be right back." She walked over to the door and opened it. Ryan and Kelsi walked in. "Hi Ryan, hi Kelsi,"

Sharpay said.

"Hi," Ryan and Kelsi both said as they walked inside. They had both gotten there at the same time since they

were both at Julliard.

"Hi, Ryan, Kelsi," Troy said as Ryan and Kelsi walked inside.

"Hi," Gabriella said.

"Hi," Ryan and Kelsi said back.

Within half an hour, everyone had gotten to Sharpay's. They all talked, then ate dinner, then talked again, then

went to bed excited for the next day.

________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, everyone met downstairs in the living room. "Troy, are you playing basketball with us for

the 4th of July today?" asked Chad.

"Sure," Troy answered.

"We're gonna have the picnic in my backyard," Sharpay told everyone. "There will be hot dogs and

hamburgers to eat."

"Make sure you have enough," Zeke told Sharpay.

"I will," Sharpay said, "But all the boys will have to not eat ten each."

"Yeah, Chad," Taylor said, looking at Chad.

"Don't look at me," Chad said.

Everyone laughed.

"Chad, we all know you always are hungry," Taylor told Chad.

"Well I like food," Chad said.

"Gabby, do you feel okay?" Troy asked as Gabriella pressed close against him and leaned her head onto his

shoulder.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "I'm just in a mood to snuggle a little."

"Okay," Troy said, kissing Gabriella's cheek and wrapping his arms around her.

"Does anyone want breakfast?" asked Sharpay.

"Okay," everyone agreed.

"This time there will be eggs," Sharpay told everyone.

Everyone but Ryan laughed as they remembered last time they were at Sharpay's and Ryan gave them cereal.

Sharpay had gotten mad.

In about fifteen minutes, Sharpay put a plate full of food on the dining room table for everyone. "Okay," she

said, "It's ready."

Everyone but Chad, who basically ran, walked into the dining room and sat down, Troy holding Gabriella's

hand. "So, what are we gonna do besides having the picnic?" asked Ryan.

"I told you!" Sharpay said. "Mom and Dad are at Lava Springs now, and they told us we could bring our

friends up on the 4th of July, so after we have the picnic and the boys get to play basketball, we're going to Lava

Springs."

"Oh, I forgot," Ryan said.

"Ryan, you're so weird," Sharpay said.

"No I'm not!" Ryan said.

"Let's not have a fight start again," Zeke said. "Calm down Sharpay."

Sharpay reluctantly stopped arguing with her brother and continued eating.

"So, Chad, how do you like being captain of the Red Hawks?" asked Troy.

"I love it," Chad told Troy. "I'm surprised you aren't the captain of your team."

"I do theater, too, so it's okay with me," Troy said. "Me and Gabby were the two leads in the musical and I

played someone with your name."

Chad laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah," Troy said. "It felt weird."

"Well I'm Chad all the time and it doesn't feel weird to me," Chad said.

"That's because you're used to it," Troy said.

"You know you're making this conversation really ridiculous, Chad," Taylor told Chad.

"Fine, I'll stop," Chad said.

After everyone was done eating, everyone talked for a little, then went outside. The boys played basketball

and the girls watched, like always. Troy and Chad won again. They always did. "Great playing, Wildcat,"

Gabriella said, wrapping her arms around Troy and snuggling into him.

"Thanks, baby girl," Troy said, hugging Gabriella back.

"Alright, who's ready for me to make the food?" asked Sharpay.

"Me!" Chad yelled. "I'm starving!"

"Chad, you are not starving," Taylor said.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast," Chad said. "And basketball makes me hungry."

Everyone else said that Sharpay could start the food, so she did. In about half an hour, it was ready. "I hope it

tastes okay," Sharpay said.

"It's good," Zeke said. "I'm glad I gave you those cooking lessons."

"Me, too," Sharpay said. "Though you're still better at cooking."

"It was the other way around for me and Gabby," Troy said to Zeke. "She was the one who showed me how to

cook."

"Ew, gross, you learned how to cook?" Chad asked Troy.

"Yeah," Troy said. "I want to help Gabby however I can."

"I hate cooking," Chad said.

"Well what are you gonna eat, fast food your whole life?" asked Taylor, hearing Chad's comment.

"Sure," Chad agreed.

"Then you'll be unhealthy. Fast food isn't good for you," Taylor said.

"Who are you, a health teacher?" asked Chad.

"No," Taylor said.

"Kelsi, how was college this year?" Gabriella asked.

"Great," Kelsi said. "I did pretty well."

"That's good," Gabriella said.

"How was it for you?" asked Kelsi.

"Good," Gabriella replied. "I like theater."

"You're good at it, too," Kelsi said.

"Thanks," Gabriella said.

After everyone was done eating, they helped Sharpay clean up. Chad complained a little, but he still did it;

mostly because Taylor told him not to be rude. Then, they all got their stuff and drove over to Lava Springs. "Are

you going swimming?" asked Troy as him and Gabriella drove over in their own car.

"I don't think it would be a good idea; I don't want to hurt our kids," Gabriella answered. "But you can go if

you want."

"I can cuddle with you for a little," Troy said. "If you want to," he added.

"Wildcat, did I ever say no to cuddling with you before?" asked Gabriella. "I'd love to cuddle, actually."

"You're my snuggle girl," Troy said. "That's why."

"Well I'm affectionate," Gabriella told Troy. "But pretty much only with you."

"Yes, you are very affectionate with me," Troy said, agreeing with Gabriella. "And it's so cute."

Once everyone got to Lava Springs, they went to the pool. Troy sat on one of the beach chairs and pulled

Gabriella onto his lap, cuddling her in his arms and kissing her cheeks. "I love you," he said.

"Love you, too," Gabriella said back.

"Are you coming in?" asked Sharpay from the pool.

"No," Gabriella said. "I don't think it would be a good idea because I don't know if I'm supposed to be

swimming."

"Troy, are you coming?" asked Chad.

"No, I don't want to leave Gabriella out," Troy told Chad. "I promised her I would cuddle with her since she's

not going swimming."

"Okay, fine," Chad said.

"Wildcat, you are so sweet," Gabriella told Troy. "I love that you care about me."

"It's not hard to do," Troy said, kissing Gabriella's nose. "I would rather be with you than anyone else."

Even though it was hot outside, Gabriella snuggled into Troy. "So would I," she said.

________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later, everyone who had gone swimming was out of the pool. "Do you want to go pick out spot for the

fireworks tonight?" asked Sharpay.

"Already?" Zeke questioned. "It's only six o' clock."

"But it fills up fast," Sharpay said. "Lave Springs is really popular." Every 4th of July, Lava Springs had a

firework show at nine-thirty. It was always packed.

"Okay," everyone agreed.

"I brought chairs, blankets, snacks, and water bottles," Sharpay said. "Ryan, can you come to the car and carry

some of the stuff?"

"Fine," Ryan said, still mad at his sister about that morning.

"I'll help, too," Zeke offered.

"Me, too," Taylor said.

"I'll help," Kelsi volunteered.

"Can I help?" asked Gabriella. "Troy, are you coming?"

"Sure," Troy said. "I'll help, too."

"I guess I can help," Chad said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks," Sharpay said.

Everyone went to the car, unloaded everything, and took it over to the place where the fireworks were being

shown. "Where should I put this chair?" asked Chad.

"Anywhere is fine," Sharpay said as she started spreading blankets over the grass. "I'll get everything

organized."

"Should we put the water bottles in the cooler?" asked Taylor.

"Yeah," Sharpay said.

Taylor went over to the pink cooler and put the water bottles in it. "Alright," she said. "That's done."

"Thanks for helping, everyone," Sharpay said.

"You're welcome," everyone told Sharpay, even Chad.

"Do you want to go get some sandwiches for dinner?" asked Sharpay.

"Okay," everyone agreed, following Sharpay over to the Lava Springs building.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Right around nine-thirty, everyone went to the spot they had picked for the fireworks and sat down. "I'll get

the water," Sharpay offered, standing up. "And the snacks."

After Sharpay handed out the food and water to everyone, she sat back down and everyone waited for the fire-

works to start. "Are you cold?" Troy asked Gabriella.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I'm fine, Wildcat."

"Do you feel okay?" asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded. "I feel fine," she assured Troy. "I'll tell you if I don't."

"Okay," Troy said, putting his arm around Gabriella and pulling her close to him.

"They're starting!" Chad said as a firework appeared in the dark night sky.

Everyone looked up. "It was a pink one, too," Sharpay commented.

"Look at that one," Gabriella said to Troy. "I like that one."

"Me, too," Troy said. "But I think I like you more." He pulled her closer and cuddled her.

Gabriella snuggled into Troy and let him kiss her nose and nuzzle her cheek. "Remember our first kiss, right

here?" she asked Troy.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, that was great."

Flashback

_It was the night after the Lave Springs talent show, and Troy and Gabriella had just gotten back together. _

_They were standing outside under the stars when they pressed their lips together and kissed each other _

_affectionately. They knew right then that they had forgiven each other for their fight. They broke apart, then _

_kissed again, only to be interrupted by sprinklers. But then, they kissed a third time, this time more passionately_

_then the other two times, and wrapped their arms around each other. Fireworks started showing up in the sky. _

_They were so happy to be back together._

Flashback over

"Do you want to do it again?" asked Troy, looking at Gabriella.

When Gabriella nodded, Troy pressed his lips onto Gabriella's and they kissed. "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you," Gabriella whispered back, snuggling against Troy.

That was a perfect end of their 4th of July celebration day.


	6. Florida

"That was fun," Gabriella said as her and Troy walked into their house. It was the 6th of July now. Troy and

Gabriella had also went to visit Troy's parents since they didn't live close. They had been happy to hear that

they were going to be grandparents to twins, which made Troy and Gabriella both happy. They were glad that

Troy's parents weren't upset about being grandparents already since most people wouldn't expect grandchildren

until their kids were older than Troy and Gabriella were.

"Yeah," Troy agreed.

Gabriella looked through the pile of mail they had brought inside. "Wildcat, we're gonna find out if our kids

are girls or boys!" she said excitedly as she started opening an envelope.

"Really?" asked Troy.

Gabriella looked at the paper an then said, "Guess."

By her smile, Troy knew. "A boy and girl, right?" he asked.

"Yes!" Gabriella said, hugging Troy tightly.

"I love you so much," Troy said as he hugged Gabriella close to him and kissed her head. "You are so sweet."

"Thanks, Wildcat," Gabriella said to Troy, looking up at him with her brown eyes which Troy thought were

the prettiest eyes in the world. "And I love you, too."

"I know," Troy said, pulling Gabriella even closer to him and bending down to kiss her cheek. "And I'm so

happy."

"Wildcat, I love you so much," Gabriella told Troy. "And I'm so glad that the babies I'm gonna have our yours.

I wouldn't want to have anyone else's kids."

"I'm glad you're the one to have my kids," Troy said. "I want my kids to be half yours because I love you more

than anything in this world."

"Thanks, Wildcat," Gabriella said. "You are so sweet."

"You, too," Troy said to Gabriella as he pulled her even closer. "And I love you so very much."

"Love you, too," Gabriella said to Troy. "So much. More than I could ever tell you."

"I'm so glad I have you," Troy told Gabriella.

"Oh, do you want to see when they're due?" asked Gabriella, letting go of Troy to look at her paper again.

"When?" asked Troy.

"November 29," Gabriella said. "But it says they could be born a couple weeks early or late."

"Okay," Troy said.

Gabriella hugged Troy again. "I'm excited," she said.

"Me, too," Troy agreed. "I'm so happy!"

"I know," Gabriella said, leaning against Troy. I could never tell you how much I love you."

"Me, neither," Troy said, kissing Gabriella's nose. "I love you so much."

"So, I guess we'll need to get baby clothes soon," Gabriella told Troy.

"Yeah," Troy said. "I wish they made Wildcats uniforms for babies."

"That would be so cute!" Gabriella exclaimed. "But they don't. Maybe we'll have to start a baby Wildcats

team." She laughed.

"That would just be babies crying," Troy said, laughing, too. "The ball is pretty much as big as them."

"I was kidding," Gabriella said.

"Do you think our kids are gonna be like you?" asked Troy.

"Maybe," Gabriella said. "Or they might be like you. Or they might have a personality that neither of us have."

"Yeah," Troy agreed.

"I'm so happy," Gabriella said.

"Me, too," Troy told Gabriella.

"Do you want to get the cribs over the summer?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, that would be a smart idea," Troy agreed. "Then we'll have more time to get them set up and stuff be-

fore the middle of November in case our babies are early."

"That's what I was thinking," Gabriella said.

"I am really glad we're having twins," Troy said.

"Me, too," Gabriella agreed. "Even if they are a lot of work."

"But I'll help you," Troy said.

"I know, Wildcat. And I love how helpful you are. It's so sweet."

"Thanks, my love," Troy said to Gabriella, kissing her cheek. "You know I really love you."

"I really love you, too," Gabriella said to Troy.

________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Troy and Gabriella started packing up stuff for their vacation. They were going to Florida for a

week. Neither of them had been there before, and they were both excited about going. "Wildcat," Gabriella said,

"We don't have any sunscreen and it is really hot and sunny in Florida. Should we pick some up on the way to the

airport?"

"Yeah, we can," Troy answered. "Our plane leaves in two hours. We'll have time. Are you almost done

packing?"

"Yes, almost done," Gabriella replied as she shoved a few more clothes into her suitcase. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Troy said to Gabriella.

In about five more minutes, Troy and Gabriella were one packing. "Alright, Wildcat," Gabriella said, "Do you

want to eat a snack before we go?"

"I think they'll have food on the plane. It'll be fine," Troy told Gabriella. "But we still have some time."

"Do you want to make sure we have directions to all the places we're going so it doesn't end up like that time

in New York when we were driving around half the state looking for the Statue of Liberty?"

"I'll go check," Troy said. "And I'll check the hours of all the places so we don't drive for half the day and find

out a place is closed...again."

"I'll come, too," Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella looked through all the directions and information papers, then put them back in the bag

they were in. "Alright, hopefully we won't get lost again," Troy said.

"That was really bad when we were in New York. Anyway, there were a few detours, so that messed up the

trip because we were never at New York before. Well I was, but I was too little to remember anything," Gabriella

said.

"Well I'll try not to get lost this time," Troy told Gabriella as he kissed her cheek.

Gabriella smiled and looked up at Troy. "I love you, Wildcat."

"Love you, too, baby girl," Troy said to Gabriella.

After they kissed, Troy and Gabriella got their stuff and put it in the trunk of Troy's car. "I just have to turn the

lights out inside and then I'll be ready to go," Gabriella said. "Oh, and get my purse."

"Alright," Troy said. "I'll come in and help turn off lights."

"You're really sweet," Gabriella commented to Troy.

"Love you, too," Troy said.

After they turned out the lights and Gabriella got her purse, Troy and Gabriella got in Troy's car and drove to

the closest store to pick up sunscreen. After they bought it along with some gum, they drove to the airport. "We're

half an hour early," Troy said.

"At least we're not late," Gabriella said.

"If we missed our plane that would be really annoying," Troy commented. "So yes, it's a good thing we got

here early."

"Do you want to take our stuff to the luggage area awhile?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Sure, let's get it out of the car," Troy replied.

Troy and Gabriella got their stuff, took it over to where the luggage was supposed to go, and then waited for

their plane to be ready to go. "We should get to Florida around three-thirty," Troy told Gabriella. "That will give

us time to get to the hotel and get settled before dinner."

"That'll be good," Gabriella said as she leaned her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Are you tired?" asked Troy.

"Not really. I just felt like leaning on you," Gabriella said. "It's comfortable."

"That's fine," Troy said.

In ten minutes, Troy and Gabriella's plane arrived at the airport. They got onto it and picked seats to sit down

in. "Wildcat, you have to buckle your seatbelt," Gabriella told Troy. "Just until we're in the sky."

"That sounded kind of weird, Gabby. Not the seatbelt part; the sky part," Troy commented as he buckled his

seatbelt.

"I know; It did," Gabriella agreed.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Troy and Gabriella stepped off of the plane. They had just landed in Florida after a nice plane ride. They got

their suitcases and bags, then found a car to rent. After loading their stuff into it and getting in, Troy drove to the

hotel.

"Florida looks so nice," Gabriella commented to Troy as they walked into the hotel.

"Yeah, it does," Troy agreed. "Hey, next summer we'll go to Hawaii."

"Wildcat, we'll have two babies. I don't think that would be a good idea," Gabriella reminded Troy. "They

wouldn't really be able to do anything there."

"Well then for our first anniversary we'll go," Troy said. "And ask either your mom or my parents to watch

them. Because I'm pretty sure we're gonna need some time to rest and be alone with each other after taking care

of babies for a month."

"Wildcat, you are so sweet," Gabriella said to Troy.

Just then, Troy and Gabriella were at the check-in counter. They got their key card, then unloaded their stuff

from the car and brought it into their room. "Wow this room is big," Troy commented as he looked at the room.

It had a bed in the middle of it with an end table next to it, a TV, a sofa, a small table with two chairs, and a lot of

extra room.

"It reminds me of Sharpay's rooms a little," Gabriella said.

"I know," Troy agreed.

Troy and Gabriella unpacked and got settled in, then sat down on the sofa. "What time is it?" Gabriella asked

Troy.

"Four-thirty," Troy replied, looking at the clock in the room. "Are you hungry?"

Gabriella shook her head no. "I'm fine for now. We ate on the plane."

"Are you tired?" Troy asked.

"A little," Gabriella answered as she rested her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Do you want to just rest here for a little bit and then go to dinner?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Alright," Gabriella agreed.

Troy and Gabriella sat down and snuggled for a little bit to relax. Around quarter after five, they decided to

get ready to go eat dinner. "Do you want to go anywhere specific?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"No," Gabriella replied. "I don't even know all the restaurants around here."

"Oh, right," Troy said. "Well we can just drive around until we find a restaurant."

"Sounds good," Gabriella agreed.

"You know, I really love you," Troy told Gabriella.

"I really love you, too," Gabriella said back. "More than I could ever tell you and more than I ever thought I

could love anyone in my whole life."

"You're sweet," Troy said.

"You are, too," Gabriella told Troy, smiling at him.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips quickly before getting his shoes on. "I love you so much," he said.

"Love you, too," Gabriella said back.

After Troy and Gabriella were ready, they got in the car and drove to a nearby restaurant. During dinner, they

talked about what they were going to do the next day. "Do you want to go to Disney World?" asked Troy.

"Yeah, I've never been there before!" Gabriella agreed happily.

"Neither have I," Troy said. "When I was little I would always say I wanted my birthday party at Disney

World. Of course I never got to have it there."

"Aw, my poor Wildcat," Gabriella said. "You were probably so disappointed."

"Yeah," Troy said, grabbing Gabriella's hand gently. "But I'd much rather go with you than anyone else."

"We could get some toys for our kids there," Gabriella suggested.

"That would be a good idea," Troy agreed.

"Wildcat, want the rest of my chicken?" asked Gabriella. "I can't eat anymore."

"Sure, honey," Troy said.

Gabriella handed Troy her plate and rested her head on his shoulder as he ate. "Can we eat at Disney World

tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure," Troy said. "We can eat there if you want."

"I can't wait!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Me neither," Troy said as he ate some more of Gabriella's leftover dinner.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" asked Gabriella.

"Maybe we could just relax in our room and watch a movie. They have movies to rent at the hotel," Troy

suggested.

"Sounds good," Gabriella said. "I am kind of tired."

"Do you feel alright?" Troy asked, stroking Gabriella's hair with his fingers.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gabriella assured Troy.

"Okay, just asking," Troy said.

"Wildcat, tomorrow I don't think I should go on rides at Disney World," Gabriella said.

"Don't worry. We can just walk around. I don't mind," Troy told Gabriella.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," Troy answered. "I'm fine with it."

"You know, you're really sweet," Gabriella said.

"I don't think I'm that sweet," Troy disagreed.

"But you are," Gabriella said. "You skip doing things I know you want to do because I can't do them."

"Well we're married. I have to take care of you and stay with you and make sure you're happy. And I don't

want to leave you alone, especially since you're gonna have our kids the end of November or beginning of De-

cember."

"See, you are really sweet."

"Well I like taking care of you. I love you so much and I would never stop taking care of you."

"Wildcat, you are the nicest person in the world." Gabriella threw her arms around Troy.

"Thanks, my love." Troy hugged Gabriella back and kissed her cheek gently. "And I'm done eating."

"Alright, are you ready to go?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah," Troy said, letting go of Gabriella to stand up.

Gabriella got up, too, then they both went to pay, then drove back to the hotel. Once there, they rented a

movie, then went into their room to watch it. "Can we lay down in bed to watch it?" asked Gabriella.

"Aw, is my precious baby girl sleepy?" asked Troy, going over to lift Gabriella into his arms. He carried her

over to the bed, tucked her in, then got in next to her. Immediately he felt her snuggle far into him and put her

head on his chest.

"Yes, I'm getting sleepy," Gabriella answered Troy.

"Well you do need to rest so you can keep feeling okay," Troy said. "So if you fall asleep early, don't worry

about it."

"Can you kiss me goodnight in case if I do?" asked Gabriella as she looked into Troy's eyes.

"Of course," Troy said to Gabriella, leaning over to press his lips onto Gabriella's.

Gabriella kissed Troy back. When they were finished, she looked over at the clock. "It's only quarter of

seven," she told Troy. "I shouldn't fall asleep for a while."

"If you do, don't worry," Troy said.

"Alright."

Troy put on the movie and him and Gabriella watched it. Near the end of it, Troy looked down to see

Gabriella fast asleep in his arms, although it was only eight-thirty. He smiled. He thought she looked so cute

when she was asleep. "Goodnight, my love," he whispered in her ear. He pressed a gentle kiss onto her cheek

and wrapped the blankets tighter around them. He turned off the TV, then the lights. For two hours, he just laid

down and held Gabriella close. Then, around ten-thirty, he pulled Gabriella closer and fell asleep himself,

holding Gabriella tight in his arms all night.


	7. Disaster and Fun in Disney World

Gabriella woke up the next morning snuggled against Troy like she was when she fell asleep. Troy was still

asleep holding Gabriella close to him. Gabriella looked over at the clock, then whispered, "I love you, Wildcat."

"Love you, too," Troy mumbled in his sleep as he hugged Gabriella tighter and nuzzled her cheek.

Gabriella smiled. She thought Troy was being really adorable. She loved that he was affectionate with her all

the time. "Thanks, Wildcat," Gabriella whispered. Then she very carefully pushed Troy's bangs out of his face

and kissed his forehead as she whispered an 'I love you.'

Just as Gabriella finished kissing Troy, Troy half-opened his eyes and said, "Hi, baby girl," in a sleepy voice.

"Did I wake you up?" asked Gabriella, snuggling against Troy and looking up at him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Troy assured Gabriella as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "It was nice to wake up to a kiss and

an 'I love you.'"

Gabriella smiled. "I like that, too," she said.

"Do you want to get ready now?" asked Troy, now fully awake but still holding Gabriella tightly in his arms.

"Okay," Gabriella agreed. "If you let me get up."

"Can I hold you?" asked Troy.

"If you want," Gabriella said.

Troy sat up, pulled Gabriella onto his lap, then lifted her into his arms so she was resting her head on his

shoulder and snuggling against him. "You are so affectionate," he told her as he began to gently stroke her hair.

Gabriella smiled and said, "I love you so much; that's why."

"Love you, too," Troy said. "Now let's go get ready."

________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later, Troy and Gabriella were all ready to go. "Gabby, you look so pretty," Troy told Gabriella.

"Thanks, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

"Do you want to eat breakfast at Disney World?" asked Troy.

"Sure," Gabriella agreed. "That'll be fun."

"Let's go start driving there then," Troy said. "It's half an hour away."

"Alright," Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella left their room and got into the car. "I hope this doesn't end with getting lost," Troy said as

he started driving.

"Here are the directions," Gabriella said, taking a paper out of her purse. "I'll read them and hopefully we

won't get lost."

"Okay," Troy agreed. "And I'll pay attention this time so I don't mess something up."

"That sounds good," Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella had no problems getting there. When they got there, they got out of the car and paid to go

in. "Okay, where do you want to eat in here?" asked Troy, taking Gabriella's hand.

"Wherever you want to," Gabriella answered.

"But you can pick," Troy told Gabriella.

"You're the one who has wanted to come here since you were little," Gabriella said. "Now that you're finally

here, I think you should get to pick."

"Okay, let's just go to the first place we find," Troy suggested. "Sound good?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great."

"Okay, here's a restaurant," Troy said. "Do you want to go eat here?"

"Okay," Gabriella agreed.

Troy and Gabriella went into the restaurant and ate breakfast there. When they were finished, they bought two

water bottles since it would be hot that day, then decided to go to a store to look around in it. "Gabby, what do

you want to look at?" asked Troy.

"I don't know," Gabriella said. "Let's just walk around and see what they have."

"Gabby, look," Troy said. He grabbed a Disney World pillow and threw it at her.

"Wildcat," Gabriella said, throwing it back at him. "What are you doing?"

Troy threw the pillow back. "Throwing a pillow at you."

"I think we should stop," Gabriella said. "If we damage the pillow we'll have to buy it and what would we do

with a destroyed pillow?"

"Okay," Troy said, putting it back.

When Troy stopped looking, Gabriella grabbed two pillows and threw them at Troy. "Here," she said,

laughing.

Troy turned around. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I tricked you," Gabriella told him. "I told you to put the pillow back so that you wouldn't expect me to throw

pillows at you."

Troy started laughing. "I think we should put them away now," he said.

"I know you're trying to trick me now. I just did that to you a minute ago," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, you're right," Troy said. He threw both the pillows back at her.

"Wildcat, here are your pillows back," Gabriella said, throwing them back at Troy.

As Troy was picking up the pillows, he ran into the display where other pillows were. All the pillows fell off

and the cardboard display shelves fell on top of them. "That wasn't good," Troy said, looking at what he had

done.

Gabriella tried to stop herself from laughing, but she couldn't. "You should've seen yourself when that fell,"

she said. "You didn't even try to stop it. You just watched it fall down."

Troy started laughing, too. But it didn't last long because a lady who worked at the store came over and asked,

"What just happened?"

"I accidentally knocked over the display," Troy said. Him and Gabriella were both trying not to laugh.

"And you think it's funny? Well I'm gonna have to ask you to leave this store if you're not going to come in

here for a good reason. And even though you're old enough to be by yourselves, your parents shouldn't have let

such immature kids go in a store alone. You are being disruptive and you're obviously not very smart," she said,

looking at Gabriella. "You aren't old enough to be a mother if you can't act right in public."

"Um, we're married," Troy said. "And don't be rude to my wife," he added in an angry voice he was trying to

control as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella and pulled her close to his side. If he didn't control himself, he

would've been yelling. "If you want to blame someone, blame me. I was the one who knocked it over."

"Just leave this store before you ruin something else. And by the way, I don't think high school kids should be

getting married and having babies. It's too young."

Troy and Gabriella left the store. "That was weird," Gabriella commented.

"It was rude, too," Troy added. "And why does everyone think we're in high school?"

"I don't know. I think it's really rude that that lady just assumed we were in high school and then started saying

I was too young to have kids," Gabriella said.

"I know. I mean, we're adults and we're married. There's nothing wrong with us being parents now," Troy said.

"People can be rude," Gabriella told Troy. The she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked, confused.

"You knocking over all that stuff," Gabriella answered, still laughing.

Troy laughed, too. "It was an accident, but it was a funny accident."

"I know," Gabriella agreed.

"Do you want to go in another store?" asked Troy.

"Sure, but no pillow fights," Gabriella said. "I don't want us to get kicked out of the whole Disney World. We

would be all over the news."

Troy laughed and grabbed Gabriella's hand. "Yeah, we wouldn't need that."

Gabriella laughed, too. "Wildcat, you're too crazy," she told Troy affectionately.

"But you love me for it," Troy reminded her as he bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, smiling at Troy.

"Here's another store, how about we go in there?" suggested Troy.

"Alright," Gabriella agreed.

Troy and Gabriella walked into the store. "There's no pillows here," Troy said. "So we won't have a problem."

"Yeah," Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella walked around the store and looked at all the stuff they had. "This place has bedding?"

Troy asked, surprised as they came to a wall with a lot of bedding along it.

"Don't get any ideas," Gabriella said. "We're not gonna throw around sheets and make a mess in here."

"I know," Troy told Gabriella. "I'll control myself."

"Look, here's stuffed animals," Gabriella said. "Can we get a couple for when our kids are born?"

"Sure," Troy agreed.

Gabriella picked out two stuffed animals-one for each of the babies. "Are these okay?" she asked Troy.

"Yeah," Troy said. "Are you ready to go pay or do you want something else?"

"This is good," Gabriella told Troy.

"Alright." Troy took some money out of his pocket and they walked to the check-out line. He paid, then they

both left the store.

"Where are we going now?" asked Gabriella.

"I don't know," Troy said. "How about we walk around and see what there is to do?"

"Okay," Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella walked around Disney World for a little bit and just looked around. "It's crowded here,"

Troy commented.

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed. "Wildcat, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, let's find a restaurant or something where there will be bathrooms," Troy said. "Anyway, I'm starting to

get hungry. Are you?"

"A little," Gabriella said.

"Well once we find a restaurant, you can go to the bathroom, then maybe we can quick eat something. What

are you hungry for?"

"Just something small."

"Do you want to get a sandwich?" asked Troy.

"I'm not hungry enough for a whole sandwich," Gabriella answered. "Maybe just half of one."

"I have an idea. How about we get one sandwich and I'll eat half and get a few fries to go with it," Troy said.

"I'm hungry."

"Sounds good," Gabriella said.

In about five minutes, Troy and Gabriella found a restaurant. They went inside, Gabriella went to the

bathroom, then they ate lunch. After lunch, they walked around again. "So, do you want to do anything specific?"

asked Troy.

"We could just walk around again and see what there is," Gabriella suggested.

"Okay," Troy said.

"There's that store where you knocked that display over," Gabriella pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Troy agreed, looking at it. "Well we can't go in there."

"I'm getting hot," Gabriella said after about ten minutes.

"I see a pool over there," Troy said. "Do you want to go just sit down there and put your feet in the water?

I know you probably can't actually swim. Anyway, we don't have swim stuff right here."

"Okay," Gabriella agreed.

Troy and Gabriella walked over to the pool and sat down at the edge of it. The took off their shoes, laid them

next to them, then put their feet in the water. "Do you want any water?" asked Troy, offering Gabriella her water

bottle.

"Sure," Gabriella said. She drank some of it, then put it down next to her. "The water feels good."

"I know," Troy agreed. "It does."

For about half an hour, Troy and Gabriella just sat there and talked. Then, they got their shoes back on and

continued to walk around. "Let me see what time it is," Troy said, taking his cell phone out of his pocket.

"What time is it?" asked Gabriella.

"Two-thirty," Troy answered.

"What do you wanna do?" Gabriella asked.

"How about we go see if there are any shows going on or anything?" Troy suggested.

"Okay," Gabriella agreed.

Troy and Gabriella walked into a building and looked at a list of stuff that was going on that day. "There's a

firework show tonight," Troy told Gabriella. "And a Disney parade at five."

"That sounds nice," Gabriella said.

"And in ten minutes here there's a play," Troy said.

"Do you want to go see if it's good?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure," Troy said. He paid for tickets, then him and Gabriella went into a room and sat down on chairs. "Are

you having fun?" he asked Gabriella.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied, leaning her head onto Troy's shoulder. "Just getting a little tired."

In about five minutes, the play started. Troy and Gabriella thought it was pretty good. When it was over, they

left the building and decided to see what there was to do. "There's too much to do here," Troy commented.

"I know," Gabriella agreed. "We didn't even see a quarter of Disney World yet."

"That's because it's huge," Troy told her.

"I know," Gabriella agreed. "What time is it?"

"Four-thirty," Troy told Gabriella. "I'm glad it's cooling down slightly."

"Florida is really hot," Gabriella said.

"I know." Troy took a map of Disney World out of his pocket. "The parade is gonna take about ten minutes to

walk to," he said. "Do you want to start going now so we can get a good spot to watch?"

"Sounds good."

Troy and Gabriella walked over to where the parade was going to be and found a spot to sit. They waited

about half an hour for it to start, since it started a little late. But they still liked it. When it was over, it was al-

most six. "Do you want to get some dinner?" asked Troy.

"Alright," Gabriella agreed.

Troy and Gabriella walked around for about fifteen minutes until they found a restaurant. They went inside,

sat down, and ate. After they were done eating, they just sat at the table and talked for a little bit. Around seven-

thirty, they went back outside and tried to decide what they should do. "How about we go get more water?" Troy

suggested.

"Okay," Gabriella agreed.

Troy and Gabriella walked over to a place where there was water, bought some more, then walked around and

just looked at everything they could. Around eight-thirty, Troy asked, "Do you want to go get ice cream?"

"Sure," Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella walked over to a place where they had ice cream cones, bought two, then sat down on a

bench to eat. "Is your ice cream good?" asked Troy.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "Wildcat, look at the sunset."

Troy looked where Gabriella was looking. "I see it," he said.

Gabriella laid her head on Troy's shoulder and said, "This is so nice."

"I love you, baby girl," Troy said.

"Love you, too, Wildcat," Gabriella said back.

"Can I try some of your ice cream?" Troy asked.

"Alright," Gabriella agreed. She let Troy have a bite of her ice cream cone. "Can I try yours?" she asked.

"Sure," Troy said, letting Gabriella lick some of the ice cream. Then, he used his fingers to wipe off the ice

cream Gabriella had gotten on her face. After that, he leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers.

Gabriella kissed Troy back. When they were finished, she said, "Wildcat, I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Troy told Gabriella.

Gabriella and Troy finished up their ice cream, then walked over to the area where the fireworks were going to

be. "I'm excited for the fireworks," Gabriella said.

Troy took Gabriella's hand as they sat down. "Me, too," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Wildcat, I'm having so much fun," Gabriella said.

"Me, too. This trip is better than I ever thought it would be because I'm with you, and I love you more than

anything."

"I love you, too."

Troy and Gabriella watched the fireworks when they started. When they were over, they went back to the

parking lot and Troy drove back to the hotel, where they went in their room, got ready for bed, and snuggled up

together to sleep. They were exhausted after their very busy but fun day, so they fell asleep almost immediately,

Troy holding Gabriella close to him. They were so happy they had each other.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, I usually don't put notes at the end of chapters, but I just thought it would be a good idea to let**

**you all know that I have never been to Disney World, so I don't know what all there is to do. I wish I'd **

**been there, but I haven't, so don't trust what I wrote about it in this chapter. I did look stuff up about it, **

**but I was kinda confused with it, so it may or may not be true. LOL. But overall, I am happy with the way**

**this chapter turned out. I think it's one of the less boring chapters. Hope you all liked it:) **


	8. Problem at the Beach

The next morning, Troy and Gabriella didn't wake up until ten o' clock because of how tired they had been

after being at Disney World. "Wildcat, don't let go of me," Gabriella said while they were still lying down com-

fortably in bed. "I'm really comfy."

"Okay, I'll hold on to you for a little bit more," Troy told Gabriella, kissing her nose.

Gabriella smiled and snuggled further into Troy. "I love you so much," she said, closing her eyes to relax and

hugging him. "You are really sweet."

Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him and nuzzled her cheek. "I love you, too," he told her. "So much." He cud-

dled Gabriella very affectionately and kissed her lips gently.

Gabriella snuggled even further into Troy and kissed him back. She always like it when Troy cuddled her. She

never liked to be cuddled by anyone that much, but when Troy started cuddling her, she thought it was very com-

fortable and affectionate, and it made her feel safe. "Wildcat, you're so affectionate," she told Troy.

"That's because I love you," Troy told Gabriella.

"Love you, too," Gabriella said back. "Oh, where are we going today?"

"I thought about going to one of the beaches," Troy said. "But only if you want to."

"Sure, we can go," Gabriella agreed.

"And maybe I thought we could stop at a store, buy some chips and stuff to make sandwiches, make

sandwiches, and have a picnic there," Troy said.

"Aw, Wildcat, that sounds so sweet!" Gabriella exclaimed, hugging Troy tighter.

Troy started to stroke Gabriella's hair. "You're being very clingy so far today," he commented. "But that's okay

with me. I like it when you're doing this."

"I'm in an affectionate mood," Gabriella told Troy.

"That's alright," Troy said. "I like it when you're affectionate."

"Yeah, me, too," Gabriella said. "I mean, I like it when you're affectionate."

"I always try to be," Troy told Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled. "Well you do a good job."

Troy kissed Gabriella's nose. "I love you so much," he told her.

"Love you, too," Gabriella said back.

"Are you ready to get up?" asked Troy.

Instead of answering, Gabriella all of a sudden looked up at Troy and smiled. But then she began feeling pain,

so she stopped smiling and said, "Wildcat-" She was cut off.

"Are you okay?" asked Troy anxiously, kissing Gabriella's cheeks.

"I just felt the babies kick me," Gabriella told Troy. "I'm really happy, but it just hurt."

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Troy, still sounding really worried.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "I'll be fine. It only hurt a tiny bit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'm really worried."

"Don't be, Wildcat. I'll be fine."

"But it hurt you; that's not fine. I'm worried."

"It'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive I'll be fine."

"Honey, I'm really worried about you. Do you want to stay here and rest today?" Troy gently and

affectionately stroked Gabriella's hair.

"No, I'll be okay."

"You sure?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"I'm so worried."

"It'll be okay." Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek.

"But I'm worried."

"Wildcat, we're on vacation. Please try to enjoy yourself."

"But you got hurt; I'm so worried, baby girl. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"But nothing will happen to me. I promise."

"Okay, I'll try to be calmer."

"Alright. Thanks. And I'll be fine."

"Okay. But I can't stop worrying."

"Wildcat, I know you love me more than anything and I love you more than anything, too. And I know you

care about me and I care about you. And now I'm getting worried that you're worried."

"It's okay," Troy said. "I'll be okay."

"But I'm making you worried," Gabriella said.

"I can put up with it. But I always just get worried about you because I love you."

"It's okay, Wildcat." Gabriella looked up at Troy. "And I'll try not to worry you, but you said to tell you if any-

thing hurt and I don't want to lie to you or keep secrets."

"I'm happy about that," Troy told Gabriella. "I'm glad you don't keep secrets and that you don't lie to me."

"Me, too," Gabriella said. "I'm glad you're always here for me if I need to talk about something."

"I love you so much."

"Love you, too. Now are you ready to get up and get ready?"

"If you feel okay."

"I'm okay. I'll be fine."

"Alright. Well then we can get ready and go." Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek. "I love you."

"Love you, too. More than I could ever tell you."

Troy sat up, lifted Gabriella into his arms, and carried her into the bathroom so they could get ready. "I'm

gonna take care of you," he told her.

"You already do," Gabriella reminded Troy.

"But I'm gonna take extra care of you," Troy said. "Because I don't want you to not feel good or have pain."

"But there's nothing you can do about the pain, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

"Well maybe a few kisses would make it a little better," Troy suggested.

"Of course your kisses would make it better," Gabriella said.

"I love you so much."

"Love you, too, Wildcat. Forever."

________________________________________________________________________________________

In about an hour, Troy and Gabriella were both ready to go. It was by this time eleven-thirty, so they decided

to skip breakfast and just have an early lunch at the beach. "Gabby, what kind of sandwiches do you want?"

asked Troy as they walked out of the hotel and into the parking lot.

"It doesn't matter," Gabriella told Troy.

"Well you can pick. You're the one who's in pain," Troy said.

"Only a tiny bit. And I'm not anymore," Gabriella told Troy.

Troy and Gabriella both got in the car. "I know I probably shouldn't be this worried. I just am," Troy said as he

started driving towards a close store.

"It's okay, Wildcat. You've never been through this before. It's alright to be scared and worry about me."

"Thanks, Gabby. I love you so much."

Gabriella smiled. It still made her smile when Troy told her he loved her, even though he must have told her

over a hundred times since the night they got engaged. But that's one way Gabriella knew that they didn't love

each other any less than they did before. "Love you, too."

Troy pulled into the parking lot of a store and got out of the car. Gabriella followed him. "So, did you decide

what kind of sandwiches you wanted yet?" he asked.

"What do you want?" asked Gabriella.

"Anything you like," Troy said.

"What about ham and cheese?" Gabriella suggested.

"Sounds good," Troy agreed.

Troy and Gabriella bought a few slices of ham and cheese, a small loaf of bread, chips, water bottles, and two

cookies. One was chocolate chip and one was sugar so each of them could have their favorite kind. Then, they

went in the car and made their sandwiches before Troy drove to the beach. They got there in about fifteen min-

utes. "Where should we sit?" asked Gabriella.

"Anywhere you want. Just not too close to the ocean or else our food will get all wet," Troy answered.

"Can we sit here?" asked Gabriella, going over to an empty space.

"Okay," Troy agreed. "I'll get out the blanket for us to sit on."

"I'll start getting out the food," Gabriella said.

After everything was set up, Troy and Gabriella ate lunch. It was hot there, but since it was near the ocean, it

was a little breezy so it didn't feel too bad. "Are you still okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied. "I'm fine."

"That's good," Troy said, leaning over to kiss Gabriella's cheek. "I love you so much."

"Love you, too," Gabriella said.

"Here's your cookie," Troy said to Gabriella as he handed it to her.

Gabriella took it from him. "Thanks, Wildcat," she said as she unwrapped it and started eating it.

After Troy and Gabriella finished their cookies, they decided to take a walk around the beach. "We just have

to get this stuff back in the car," Troy said.

"Okay," Gabriella agreed as she began helping to clean up. Once everything was cleaned up, they took it to the

car, then started walking.

"Are you having fun on our vacation?" asked Troy, taking Gabriella's hand carefully.

"Yeah, a lot of fun," Gabriella said.

"I'm glad. I am, too," Troy said.

"I'm glad we came here," Gabriella said.

"So am I. And I promise that we'll go to Hawaii for our anniversary. That will be so much fun."

"Yeah, it will. I've always wanted to go there."

For a while, Troy and Gabriella didn't say anything, they just walked and enjoyed being close to each other.

After they had been walking for a while, Troy asked, "Do you want to stay here for a little bit or go back to the

hotel?"

"Whatever you want," Gabriella replied. "We've been here for a little while, so I wouldn't mind if we left, but

I like it here, so I wouldn't mind if we stayed, either."

"Okay," Troy said. "I'll see what time it is and then we can decide from that." He took his phone out of his

pocket and said, "It's two-thirty."

"Alright," Gabriella said. "Well we still have a lot of time until dinner."

"Do you want to stay here for a little longer then?" asked Troy.

"Sure," Gabriella agreed. "Can we walk in the ocean just a little?"

"Alright," Troy agreed. "Let's go."

Troy and Gabriella took off their shoes and stepped into the shallowest part of the ocean, which was barely

even up to their ankles since they didn't want to get too wet. They just stood there for a while looking over the

ocean as far as they could see. "I like how the water looks," Gabriella commented.

"Yeah, I like the ocean, too," Troy agreed.

After peaceful silence for a few minutes, all of a sudden a group of five kids who looked around five or six

came running into the ocean chasing each other. "I need you to move," said a boy. He pushed Troy out of his

way, making him fall and get all wet.

"Are you okay?" asked Gabriella worriedly.

"Ow," Troy said. "I got salt water in my eyes. It stings." His eyes started watering and getting red from the

irritation.

"My poor Wildcat," Gabriella said.

Troy stood up. "That boy was rude. And my eyes sting so bad." By now, tears from having watery eyes were

all over Troy's face.

Meanwhile, the group of kids were laughing, including the boy who had pushed Troy down. "He got the water

in his eyes," said a girl, laughing. "Now he's crying."

"Boo hoo boo hoo," said a boy, but not the one who had pushed Troy down. "Cry cry cry. That guy is acting

like a baby." He started laughing harder.

"I'm gonna go talk to those kids," Gabriella said. She walked over to the place where the kids were standing.

"Excuse me," she said, trying to be nice but firm. "But this is not funny. Salt water stings bad. And you shouldn't

push people down. It's not nice. Now my husband got hurt because of you."

"It doesn't sting," said a girl smartly. "It's just water."

"You're old," said another girl. "If you're married then you must be really old. Where are your kids? Can we

play with them?"

Gabriella ignored the girl. But before she could say anything else, two ladies came over. "What's going on,

Jessica?" one of them asked, turning towards one of the girls.

"That lady is old," said the girl who was apparently named Jessica.

"Don't be rude," said the lady. Then she turned towards the boy who had pushed Troy down. "James, what

are you and your sister doing?"

"Nothing. This lady just came up to us and told us to stop," said the boy.

"Matthew, Katie, Selena, what is going on?" asked the second lady to the rest of the kids.

"Nothing," the three kids said at once.

The first lady turned towards Gabriella. "What did my kids do?" she asked.

"Well they were running around and one of them pushed my husband and made him fall and get salt water in

his eyes," Gabriella explained.

"And her kids aren't with her," Jessica told her mother.

"Jessica, stop being rude," the lady said.

"And then they were laughing and making a joke out of it," Gabriella finished.

"You are in big trouble," both of the mothers told their children. Then they both apologized to Gabriella.

"Okay, thanks," Gabriella said. Then she went back over to Troy. "Come on, Wildcat. Let's go back to the

car and get our water bottles so you can rinse that water out of your eyes. It's a good thing we brought a cooler

with us or else the water would be hot."

"Okay," Troy agreed.

Just then, all the kids came up to Troy and Gabriella. "My mommy said to say sorry," James said.

"Okay," Troy said. "I'm glad you're apologizing."

Then the kids all left again. Troy and Gabriella got their shoes back on and hurried back to the car. Gabriella

got out a water bottle, poured some water on her fingers, and rubbed her fingers over Troy's eyes, trying to get

out all the salt water. "Is it getting better?" she asked him as she finished.

"Yes. Thanks," Troy said.

"Let me see your eyes."

Troy opened his eyes wider.

"They don't look as red. Do you want me to drive back to the hotel?"

"Okay," Troy agreed.

"I'm sorry you're hurt," Gabriella said.

"It's not your fault," Troy assured Gabriella.

Gabriella started the car and began driving back to the hotel. "But I hate seeing you hurt."

"I'm better now," Troy told Gabriella.

"That's good," Gabriella said.

"Why can't we go anywhere for vacation without a problem?" asked Troy.

"I don't know," Gabriella said.

"Well I'm glad I have you with me," Troy said.

"Yeah, I'm glad I have you, too," Gabriella said back.


	9. Not Feeling Good

It was the middle of August. Troy and Gabriella were getting ready to go back to college, since it started in a

couple weeks. "Gabby, will you be okay at college?" Troy asked.

"I should be," Gabriella assured Troy.

"Alright," Troy said. "I'm still worried about you, baby girl."

"I know, Wildcat," Gabriella said. "But I should be okay."

"I hope so," Troy told her.

"All I feel are the babies kicking. It hurt a little at first, but now I'm used to it," Gabriella said.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt too much?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know. And I love you, too."

________________________________________________________________________________________

It was two days later. Troy and Gabriella were lying down in bed, Troy cuddling Gabriella close to him and

Gabriella enjoying the affection she was getting. It was nine in the morning, and Gabriella didn't want to get

up at all. She was really tired and her stomach hurt. It was the first time since she had gotten pregnant that she

felt sick. She was glad it was still summer vacation so she could stay in bed all day if she needed. Troy was

sleeping, so she hadn't told him yet, but she knew he was going to worry even more than he did before about her,

and she began feeling really bad for him because of it. "Gabby, you awake?" Gabriella heard Troy ask as he

pressed a kiss onto her cheek. He had just opened his eyes.

"Wildcat, I don't feel good," Gabriella told Troy.

"What's wrong?" asked Troy anxiously. He felt sudden fear.

"My stomach hurts and I'm really tired," Gabriella told Troy.

Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead. "You feel a little warm," he said. "You need your temperature taken. Wait

here and I'll get the thermometer."

"Okay," Gabriella agreed, sliding out of Troy's arms so he could get up. A minute later, he returned with the

thermometer. "Here," he said as he gave it to Gabriella.

A minute later, Gabriella was done. "Here," she said, giving it to Troy.

"It says normal. I was probably imagining you being warm," Troy said. "I'm just worried. A lot."

"I'll be fine, Wildcat," Gabriella assured Troy. "I promise I will."

"Well you need to lie down for now and rest," Troy told Gabriella, tucking the blankets around her and

pressing a kiss onto her nose. "I'm gonna go get some breakfast for me and I'll bring it in here and sit with you,

okay?"

"Alright," Gabriella said. Troy was so sweet she thought. He would never leave her side when she wasn't

feeling well. She loved that he cared about her so much to do that.

A minute later, Troy came back into the bedroom and kissed Gabriella's cheek before sitting down on the bed

to eat his breakfast. Gabriella sat up and pressed against Troy, leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her

eyes. Troy smiled at her, kissed her nose, then put one of his arms around her while he used the other to eat. "I

love you," he said.

"Love you, too," Gabriella said.

After Troy was done breakfast, he put his dishes in the dishwasher, then went back to Gabriella. "How bad do

you feel?" he asked.

"Not that terrible," Gabriella told Troy.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and cuddled her close to him, kissing her cheeks. "I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" asked Gabriella. "You didn't do anything."

"But I made you hurt," Troy told her. "And I feel really bad."

"It's not your fault, Wildcat," Gabriella said. "I love you so much and it's not your fault that I'm not feeling that

great right now."

"But I can't make it better," Troy said. "I wish I could."

"It's okay. I don't expect you to make it better," Gabriella said.

"But I feel so bad that I can't do anything for you," Troy told Gabriella.

"But you do everything for me," Gabriella disagreed. "You take care of me. You worry about me. You love

me."

"I know," Troy said. "But I just wish you didn't have to feel sick."

"It'll all be over in three and a half months," Gabriella assured Troy. "I'll be okay."

"I love you," Troy told Gabriella as he looked into her brown eyes.

"Love you, too. More than anything," Gabriella said back.

"You're my love," Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"Wildcat, I just thought of something," Gabriella said suddenly after a minute of silence.

"What?" asked Troy.

"I never told my mom about the babies," Gabriella said.

"Do you want to call her now?" asked Troy.

"Okay," Gabriella agreed.

"I'll get you your phone," Troy said, kissing Gabriella's lips before getting up and grabbing Gabriella's phone.

He gave it to her.

"Thanks, Wildcat," Gabriella said, taking her phone from Troy. She called her mom.

"Hello?" Gabriella's mom answered the phone.

"Hi, Mom," Gabriella said. "I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Really? Congratulations!"

"I am actually due the end of November, but Troy and I were so busy I kept forgetting to call you and tell

you."

"That's okay. Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"One of each."

"You're having twins? That's great!"

"I know. Troy and I were excited about it, too."

"Do you have names picked out yet?"

"Yeah. We're naming them Troy and Gabriella after us."

"Really? That's so cute."

"I wanted to name my first boy after Troy and Troy wanted to name the first girl after me, so that's how we got

the names."

"How are you feeling?

"Well I was fine until I felt the babies kick. That hurt a little and now my stomach hurts and I'm tired."

"I felt bad at times with you, but if you have two babies, that might make it worse."

"Probably."

"Well I'll let you rest now. I'm sure Troy's taking good care of you."

"Yeah, he is. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

"Was your mom happy?" asked Troy.

"Yeah," Gabriella said.

Troy hugged Gabriella. "I love you," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Love you, too," Gabriella said, kissing Troy's cheek and hugging him in return. She really loved him.

"Do you want anything?" Troy asked.

"Just you," Gabriella replied, hugging Troy tighter.

"I'll stay with you," Troy assured Gabriella.

"Thanks, Wildcat," Gabriella said. "So much." She kissed Troy's cheek again. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Troy told Gabriella.

"Wildcat, we still have to get cribs," Gabriella reminded Troy.

"Yeah, that's right," Troy agreed. "Well we'll have to go when you're feeling better."

"Okay," Gabriella said.

"So, do you want to take a nap?" asked Troy

Gabriella nodded and got under the covers. Troy followed her and they snuggled close to each other, Troy

hugging Gabriella tightly. "I love you," Gabriella said.

"Love you, too," Troy said back, kissing Gabriella's cheek. "Now you need to rest. So close your eyes and try

to sleep."

"Okay," Gabriella agreed. She snuggled further against Troy and closed her eyes. Within ten minutes, she was

asleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"How are you feeling?" asked Troy two hours later when Gabriella woke up.

"About the same," Gabriella replied.

Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek. "I'm sorry," he said. "I feel so bad for you."

"You don't have to," Gabriella told Troy.

"But I feel bad that you don't feel good," Troy said.

"It's not your fault. It really isn't," Gabriella said.

"But I can't do anything to help you," Troy disagreed. "I can't make you anything like I did when you had a

fever that one time, I can't give you any medicine for it. I can't do anything for you."

"You're doing all you can, Wildcat," Gabriella assured Troy.

"But I just feel bad. And I'm just worried, too."

"Well try not to worry so much, please. I'll be okay. I promise."

"I'm sorry. I just can't help but worry."

"I know. And I worry about you."

Troy kissed Gabriella's nose. "I love you," he told her.

"Love you, too," Gabriella said back.

________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a week later. Gabriella had felt better for a day, so her and Troy got the cribs, but then she started not

feeling good again, so Troy had called Chad to drive up and help him put them together. "Gabby, I hear the

doorbell," Troy said. "That must be Chad." He kissed Gabriella's cheek and went to answer the door. "Hey,

Chad," he said.

"Hey, Troy," Chad said. He walked inside. "So, you need help with the cribs for your future basketball player

and his sister?"

"Chad, I don't know if my son is going to like basketball. I'm not gonna force him to do it if he doesn't want

to," Troy told Chad.

"But there will be another Troy Bolton on the team. The Wildcats would do great! But yeah...if you forced

him they would be a mess," Chad agreed.

"Yeah," Troy said. "So are you ready to work?"

"Sure," Chad said.

"Alright, so the room is over here," Troy said, leading Chad into the second bedroom. "And let me find the in-

structions."

"Okay," Chad said.

"Alright," Troy said. "I found them. Let's get started."


	10. Putting Together Cribs

"Chad, I'll be right back," Troy said. "I need to get a screwdriver." Troy and Chad had just finished unpacking

all the parts to the cribs.

"Okay," Chad said.

"And I'm gonna go check on Gabby," Troy added, walking out of the room. He walked into the bedroom and

went over to Gabriella, who was lying down in bed awake.

"Hi, Wildcat," Gabriella said, smiling a little when she saw Troy.

"Are you okay?" asked Troy, sitting down on the bed and gently stroking Gabriella's cheek with his fingers.

"Yeah, I'm no worse than I was," Gabriella told Troy.

"Alright, I was just checking on you. Chad and I just finished unpacking all the parts. Now we're gonna put

them together," Troy told Gabriella.

"Good luck," Gabriella said. "Hopefully it won't be too hard."

"I just hope Chad doesn't mess anything up," Troy whispered to Gabriella. Then he asked, "Do you want a kiss

before I go?"

Gabriella nodded.

Troy pressed his lips onto Gabriella's and they kissed affectionately yet passionately. Then Troy said, "I'll

come check on you in a little bit. Okay?"

"Okay," Gabriella said.

"You just rest. I know you'd be able to rest better and probably fall asleep if I was here with you, but try to rest

just a little."

"Alright."

Troy pressed a kiss onto Gabriella's cheek before leaving the room. "I love you," he said as he left.

"Love you," Gabriella said back.

Troy got a screwdriver then went back in the room where Chad was. "Alright, Chad," he said. "I got a

screwdriver."

"Okay," Chad said. "Where do we start?"

"We need to put the bottom of one together," Troy said. "We need pieces A, B,C, and D."

"What about E,F,G,H,I,-" Chad started saying.

"Chad, be serious," Troy said. "If this gets messed up I'm gonna be kind of mad."

"Okay, okay," Chad said.

Troy got all the pieces they needed and said, "Okay. Now they fit together somehow."

Chad picked up a piece and tried to fit it into another piece, but ended up dropping it on Troy's hand.

"Ow!" Troy exclaimed. "That hurt!"

Gabriella wasn't too sick to hear that Troy got hurt. She hurried out of the bedroom and went into the other

bedroom. "Wildcat, are you okay?" she asked Troy, carefully stepping over all the pieces covering the floor as

she went up to Troy to give him a hug.

"I'm fine, honey," Troy assured Gabriella, hugging her back and kissing her cheek softly. "But you need to get

some rest. Alright?"

"Okay," Gabriella agreed reluctantly. She kissed Troy's cheek before she let go of him and went back into her

and Troy's room.

"Troy, I don't know how this works," Chad said.

"Well we need to read the instructions," Troy told his friend.

"I hate instructions," Chad commented.

"Well I really don't wanna mess this up," Troy told Chad. "Or else it'll be ruined and me and Gabby would

have wasted our money."

"Okay," Chad agreed reluctantly.

Troy looked at the instructions and him and Chad put the bottom together, though it took a little while. Then,

they did it to the other crib. "That's finally done," Troy said.

"Why do you have to have twins?" asked Chad. "It's gonna be twice the work."

"It's just the way things worked out," Troy said. "Any anyway, I'm happy about the twins."

"But these cribs are a pain," Chad complained.

"Well let's just put them together," Troy said. "Next we need to get the screws and screw in pieces that will

hold up the pieces that will hold in the mattress."

"Do you have mattresses?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, they came with the cribs," Troy said. "They're just in the living room now so they wouldn't get in the

way. But anyway, can you get piece C?"

Chad grabbed the piece and put it on the corner it needed to go on. "I need a screw," he told Troy.

Troy handed his friend a screw and the screwdriver. "Be careful," he said.

"It's not going in," Chad said in a frustrated voice as he tried to force the screw into the wood.

"Chad, no!" Troy said. "You're gonna ruin it!"

Chad let the whole piece go and it fell onto the floor, making a loud noise which disturbed Gabriella. "Sorry,"

Chad apologized.

"Don't do that next time," Troy warned. "Gabby's trying to rest."

"I'll try not to," Chad agreed.

Gabriella came into the room and asked, "Do you two need any help?"

"No, we're okay," Troy assured Gabriella. "I just have to make sure Chad doesn't keep dropping things."

"Alright," Gabriella said, laughing a little. "Just get me if you need anything." She left the room and went into

the living room to sit on the sofa so she could watch something on TV while she rested.

"Okay, let's try this again," Troy said to Chad.

This time, everything went alright. The Chad asked, "Can I get some water?"

"Sure," Troy said. "There's water bottles in the fridge."

Chad went out to get a water bottle, but then went right back in the room.

"What happened?" asked Troy. "I thought you were getting water."

"I just thought I'd let you know that some lady broke into your house and she's watching TV in your living

room," Chad said.

Troy looked at Chad with an annoyed expression. "Chad," he said. "Think."

"Well maybe you accidentally left your door unlocked," Chad said.

"Or maybe it is my Gabriella who is my wife in which case she lives here," Troy said.

"Oh."

"Now are you getting water or not?" asked Troy.

"Yeah," Chad answered. "I'll be back." He went out of the room.

_Wow,_ Troy thought. _That whole thing was really weird._

A minute later, Chad came back in and started helping Troy with the cribs again.

"We're about halfway done," Troy told Chad as they screwed in the piece of wood on the fourth corner of the

second crib.

"Alright," Chad said.

"Now we need the pieces that go underneath the mattresses," Troy told Chad.

"Okay," Chad said.

Troy and Chad got the right pieces and started screwing them into place. When they were done, Troy said,

"I'm gonna go check on my Gabby."

"Okay," Chad said.

Troy left the room and went into the living room where Gabriella was still sitting on the sofa. He went over to

her and sat down next to her, wrapping both his arms around her and kissing her nose. "How are you feeling?" he

asked.

"The same," Gabriella replied, smiling. "But the hug and kiss just made it better."

"You are such a sweet girl, you know that?" asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded. "You tell me that every day."

"Well we're a little over halfway done," Troy told Gabriella. "I just wanted to check on you."

"Alright," Gabriella said. "Our babies are kicking me really bad now. They must want to be born so they can

finally see you."

"I'm sure they want to see you, too," Troy said.

"But you're sweet, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

"So are you," Troy pointed out, kissing Gabriella's nose again.

Gabriella just smiled and looked into Troy's eyes. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Troy told Gabriella. "Now I'm gonna go finish putting together the cribs with Chad. Okay?"

Gabriella looked up at Troy with her irresistible eyes. "Can I have a kiss first?" she asked.

"Okay," Troy agreed. He pressed his lips onto Gabriella's and gently love-bit hers.

Gabriella kissed Troy back, love-biting his lips, too. When they were finished kissing, she said, "Okay, you

can go finish the cribs."

"Alright. I'll see you in a little bit and then I'll have to tell you something Chad thought."

"Can you tell me now?" asked Gabriella.

"Alright," Troy agreed. "He thought you were a stranger who broke into the house."

"What?" Gabriella sounded surprised.

"Yes, he went out of the room to get a water bottle, but right away he came back in and said there was a

strange lady watching TV in the living room."

Gabriella laughed.

"I told him to think and he said, 'Maybe you accidentally left your door unlocked.' Then I said, 'Or maybe it's

Gabriella who's my wife in which case she lives here.'"

"That's funny." Gabriella was still laughing.

"I know."

"You can go and finish now."

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Alright."

Troy went back in the room and asked, "Chad, are you ready to finish up?"

"Sure," Chad agreed.

"Where's the screwdriver?" asked Troy, looking around the room.

"I'm holding it," Chad told Troy.

"Oh," Troy said.

"What pieces do we need now?" asked Chad.

"We need the pieces for the sides now," Troy said.

"Those?" asked Chad, pointing to a bunch of pieces.

"Yeah," Troy agreed. "Can you get one of them and bring it over here?"

Chad grabbed one of the pieces and brought it over. While he was bringing it over, he knocked all of the

screws out of the bag they were in, making them spill out onto the carpet. "Oops," he said.

"What did you do?" asked Troy.

"I knocked the screws out of the bag," Chad admitted.

"Okay," Troy said. "Let's pick them up." He went over to help Chad clean up the screws.

"How many were there?" asked Chad.

"There were ten more," Troy told Chad.

"Alright, so we have to find ten of them," Chad said.

"Yeah," Troy said.

After bout five minutes, all the screws were found and put back into the bag. "Can we finish now?" Chad

asked.

"Yeah," Troy replied.

________________________________________________________________________________________

A half hour later, the cribs were finally finished. After Troy and Chad cleaned up everything, they pushed the

cribs into place in the room, then went into the living room to get the mattresses. "All done?" asked Gabriella

when she saw them.

"We just have to put the mattresses in," Troy answered. He went over to Gabriella and kissed her cheek. "Are

you okay?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "I'll be fine."

"Alright," Troy said. "Well we'll be completely done in about five minutes."

"I'll get one mattress," Chad offered.

"Okay, great. I'll get the other one," Troy said.

Five minutes later, Troy came out into the living room and asked, "Gabby, do you want to see the babies'

room?"

"Sure," Gabriella replied. "I can't wait!"

Troy took Gabriella's hand, helped her off the sofa, and walked with her into the babies' bedroom. "Do you

like it?" he asked.

Gabriella smiled. "You did a great job. And I love it," she told him, kissing his cheek affectionately.

"Thanks, my love," Troy said, kissing Gabriella's cheek in return.

"Do you and Chad want anything to eat?" asked Gabriella. "You must be hungry after working on the cribs."

"Yes, I'm starving!" Chad answered.

"Alright," Gabriella said. "Wildcat, do you want anything?"

"I can get something for myself. And Chad, too. You just worry about resting and not getting too busy," Troy

told Gabriella.

"Alright," Gabriella said. "I love you."

"Love you," Troy said back. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"I don't feel like eating," Gabriella answered. "My stomach still hurts."

"Do you want some water?" asked Troy.

"Alright," Gabriella agreed.

"You're gonna have to eat something soon so you don't get too weak," Troy told Gabriella.

"I know," Gabriella said.

"Alright, well I'll just get you some water now," Troy said.

"Okay, thanks."

Troy left the room with Chad following him. "What do you have?" he asked Troy. "I'm starving."

Gabriella decided to go with Troy. She followed him and Chad, trying to stay close to Troy. "You need to be

resting," Troy told Gabriella when he saw her as he affectionately tapped her nose with his finger.

Gabriella laughed a little. "But I wanna be with you," she told him.

"Of course you want to," Troy said. "Remember that song we sang at the senior year musical?"

Gabriella nodded. Then she sang:

_All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you_

_There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you_

_Only you_

_No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart.._

_You know its true_

_I just wanna be with you_

"Yeah, that's the song I was talking about," Troy said.

"You two are weird," Chad commented.

"No we're not," Troy disagreed. "You just haven't gotten experience in anything other than playing

basketball."

"I know," Chad said. "It's so awesome."

No one said anything. Instead, Troy just grabbed Gabriella's hand and kissed her cheek. He was really glad

that he fell in love with her instead of playing basketball his whole life and not being that interested in anything e

else like Chad.


	11. A New College Year Starts

"Wake up, Wildcat," Gabriella said as she nuzzled Troy's shoulder, trying to get him to wake up. It was the

first day back at college that day.

"Baby girl, can't we just have five more minutes?" Troy asked as he blinked his eyes open.

"Because I don't want us to be late for our first day," Gabriella explained.

"Are you gonna be okay?" asked Troy.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered. "I'll be fine."

"Alright," Troy said. "Remember, tell me right away if you won't be okay and I'll take you home."

"I will," Gabriella said. "Now let's just get ready before we're late."

"Do I have to get up?" Troy asked.

"Yes," Gabriella answered as she kissed Troy's cheek. "It's morning."

"I hate getting up early," Troy complained.

"Well I don't love it, either, but we have to. I would rather snuggle with you for a bit longer, but I can't,"

Gabriella said.

"Okay," Troy agreed finally, getting out of bed.

Gabriella got of bed, too, then her and Troy both got ready. "What do you want for breakfast?" Gabriella

asked Troy as they walked out of their bedroom.

"I can just get some cereal or something. Don't make anything for me. You're supposed to be going easy on

yourself," Troy told Gabriella, kissing her cheek.

"Are you sure?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah," Troy answered. "I'm sure."

________________________________________________________________________________________

Troy and Gabriella walked into the theater room at college and went to sit down next to each other. Troy sat

down first, but just as Gabriella was going to sit down next to him, a girl with long light brown hair with blonde

highlights pushed her. "Excuse me, but this is my seat," she said. "I went here two years ago, then went to another

college last year, but this is still my seat."

"But I want to sit next to my husband," Gabriella said.

"Do you remember who I am?" asked the girl. "I am Sarah Blake. I sat here two years ago and I'm not gonna

stop now." She sat down in the seat. "Hi," she said to Troy, smiling at him.

"Stop being mean to my wife," Troy said angrily. "We didn't go here two years ago. Neither of us knew you

had to sit here. But I'm gonna move now." He stood up.

"No!" Sarah said, grabbing Troy's arm and forcing him to sit down again.

"Well I want to sit next to my wife," Troy said, still sounding annoyed.

"Your wife is fat and ugly," Sarah yelled. "You need to divorce her NOW!"

"You do NOT talk about Gabriella like that," Troy yelled back. "She's the prettiest girl in the world to me and

she is NOT fat at all."

"How can you say that? Look at me! I'm way prettier and WAY WAY skinnier than that stupid girl. What are

you, blind? Anyone can see that she's fat."

"She's pregnant," Troy said, not yelling, but still sounding mad. "She's not fat."

"I feel bad for you. You're gonna have one ugly kid if they look anything like her. If they even are your

kids. For all you know, they could be someone else's."

"They are NOT someone else's kids," Troy told Sarah, getting angrier. "They are mine and Gabby's and there's

two of them."

"Well how do you know?" Sarah asked rudely.

"I know because Gabby's not like that. She said she never wants to have anyone else's kids but mine."

"Well maybe she's lying. You never know."

Troy stood up. Sarah grabbed his arm again and dug her long nails into his skin. "Ow! That hurts! Stop!" Troy

exclaimed.

"Don't hurt him," Gabriella said, angry. "Now we can move to a different spot, but NEVER bother us again."

"Do you want me to smack your ugly face?"

"Don't threaten her," Troy yelled. "And stop telling her she's ugly."

Just then, Mrs. Dayton came into the room. She saw what was going on. "What's going on?" she asked.

"This new girl here, Sarah-she keeps calling me fat and ugly and she said she was gonna hit me in the face and

she hurt Troy," Gabriella said, almost in tears.

Troy walked over to Gabriella to comfort her. "It's okay," he said, hugging her tightly.

Gabriella felt a few tears fall down her cheeks. "She hurt you," she told Troy as she started clinging to him for

comfort. "I never want anyone to hurt you."

"It's alright," Troy assured Gabriella. "I'll make everything be alright."

"Sarah," Mrs. Dayton said, "You will have to not participate in this class today or until next week. You do not

hurt or threaten any other students here. If this happens again, you will be suspended from the whole college."

"But I didn't do anything!" Sarah argued.

"Don't argue. Now go," Mrs. Dayton said.

Sarah turned around to leave the room, but not before she gave Troy and Gabriella a nasty look.

"I'm sorry she was being mean to you," Troy said.

"It's not your fault," Gabriella told Troy.

"I know, nut I just feel bad for you. You're pretty and sweet and you didn't deserve that."

"But I'm upset about you," Gabriella said.

"Honey, I'll be fine," Troy assured Gabriella, kissing her cheek and looking into her brown eyes which were

glistening with tears.

"Do you promise?" asked Gabriella.

"Promise," Troy said, putting his hand under her chin and pressing his lips onto hers.

Gabriella kissed Troy back. "I love you, Wildcat," she told him, wrapping her arms around him tighter and

burying her face in his chest.

"Love you," Troy said back, kissing Gabriella's head and starting to stroke her hair.

"Hi," said someone.

Troy and Gabriella both looked. It was Nicole. "Hi," Gabriella said.

"What happened with that girl? Why did she leave here looking angry?" asked Nicole.

"She threatened to hit me and she hurt Troy so she's banned from this class until next week," Gabriella

explained.

"Why would anyone do that?" asked Nicole. "That sounds so mean."

"Because I was gonna sit in this seat she said was hers because she sat there two years ago when she came

here."

"That's just stupid."

"I know. Are you both okay?"

"I am. She dug her nails into Troy's arm and I she hurt him, but I don't know how bad."

"It left a mark," Troy said. "And it still hurts a little bit."

"She sounds so rude," Nicole commented.

"She was," Gabriella agreed.

"I hope she's not like that next week when she comes back," Nicole said.

"She better not be," Troy said. "If she hurts Gabriella, she's in big trouble with me."

"And she said I was ugly and that Troy was blind because he thought I was pretty and she called me fat."

"What? She sounds so mean!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Then Troy told her I wasn't fat, I was pregnant, than she started saying that the kids weren't really Troy's."

"That is really rude and mean!"

"I know. I'm glad she's gone for now."

________________________________________________________________________________________

It was evening. Troy and Gabriella were cuddling up with each other on the sofa talking about what had

happened that day at college. "I can't believe that mean Sarah girl called you fat and ugly," Troy said. "You're

actually cute and far from fat. In fact, you're adorable."

Gabriella smiled. "I'm glad she got in trouble," she commented, putting her head on Troy's shoulder and

closing her eyes.

"Are you tired?" asked Troy, leaning over to kiss Gabriella's cheek affectionately.

"A little," Gabriella replied, snuggling against Troy.

"Well then you need to rest, baby girl," Troy told her. "You need a lot of rest."

"I am resting," Gabriella said.

"I know, my love. I'm just telling you to keep resting."

"I will. It's comfy to snuggle with you."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Our babies are kicking us," Gabriella said.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Troy asked.

"I'm fine," Gabriella assured Troy. "And it hurts a little, but not too much."

"Just let me know if it starts hurting worse," Troy said.

"It'll get worse when it's almost time for them to be born," Gabriella told Troy.

"Well as soon as you feel any really bad pain around the end of November, tell me right away and I'll take you

to the hospital immediately," Troy said.

"Okay," Gabriella agreed. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Wildcat, are you still worried about me?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah," Troy said. "I'll be really worried until you're done having the babies."

"I'll be fine," Gabriella assured Troy as she nuzzled his shoulder gently with her nose.

"That tickles, baby girl," Troy told Gabriella, smiling at her.

Gabriella smiled back. "Do you want me to stop?" she asked.

"Keep doing it of you want," Troy said. "It tickles a little, but it doesn't hurt at all. And I think it's really cute."

"You always say how cute I am," Gabriella commented, continuing to nuzzle Troy's shoulder.

"That's because you are cute," Troy told Gabriella, leaning over to press an affectionate kiss onto her nose.

Gabriella smiled and lifted her head to look at Troy. "I really really love you," she said.

"I really really love you, too," Troy said back, wrapping his arms tight around Gabriella and pulling her close

to his side.

"You're so sweet," Gabriella said.

"Thanks," Troy said. "You're sweet, too."

"Wildcat, we have to get bedding for the cribs sometime soon," Gabriella reminded Troy.

"We can go tomorrow after college and work," Troy suggested.

"Okay," Gabriella agreed, kissing Troy's cheek. "I love you."

"Love you," Troy said.

"I hope there's not a problem in college on Monday," Gabriella said.

"Me, too," Troy agreed. "I hope you don't get hurt."

"I hope you don't get hurt again," Gabriella told Troy. "Can I see your arm?"

"Okay," Troy said. He showed Gabriella his arm where there were still red marks.

"That looks like it hurts so bad," Gabriella said, concerned.

"It's not too bad anymore," Troy assured Gabriella. "But I just wish that Sarah didn't do it. I'm glad you don't

have long nails like she does. That way, you never hurt me."

"I don't like having long nails," Gabriella said. "And anyway, I'm pretty sure Sarah's nails were fake."

"Yeah, I think they were, too," Troy agreed.

"I still can't believe what she said and did," Gabriella said. "I'll never get over that."

"Neither will I," Troy agreed. "I love you more than anything and if someone's mean to you, I get really mad."

"I know," Gabriella said. "You do."

"That's because you're my baby girl," Troy said.

"And I don't like people hurting you because you're my precious Wildcat," Gabriella said.

"If I'm your Wildcat, then why can't I sleep all day?" Troy asked.

"Wildcat," Gabriella said, laughing.

"Cats sleep all day," Troy said.

"I know," Gabriella agreed. "Can we get one someday?"

"Not a wildcat," Troy said.

"Troy, you're my Wildcat and you don't bite so that works out." Gabriella laughed.

Troy started laughing, too. "Well if you mean a house cat then we can get one of those someday," she told her.

"I promise."

Gabriella smiled. "But just not now because we're gonna have two babies to take care of. I think we should

wait until they're born and we get settled back down again to think about any pets."

"Me, too," Troy agreed. "I think that's a really good idea."

"I can't believe Sarah told us our babies would be ugly," Gabriella said.

"I know. That was so mean," Troy agreed. "Our babies will not be ugly."

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed. "And then she said about them not even being yours. That was extremely rude."

"Yeah, it was. It made me want to put some tape over her mouth to keep her quiet," Troy agreed.

"She was acting like I was a liar," Gabriella continued.

"But you're not," Troy pointed out. "That's what I really don't get. You never lie to me and you never keep sec-

rets from me. And if you were having someone else's kids, would we even still be married?"

"I know, exactly," Gabriella said.

"And then she was telling me to divorce you. That was really stupid and mean. Why would we get divorced?"

"We wouldn't. Unless we really started hating each other and we really couldn't stand each other anymore,

which I really doubt will happen. We haven't argued since we got engaged."

"I know, we haven't. The last time we argued was when we broke up in the summer before senior year."

"I wasn't thinking then," Gabriella told Troy. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about that anymore. That was a long time ago," Troy said. "We got back together and now we're

married. Everything's completely fine between us."

Gabriella smiled. "You love me so much," she said.

"Yes, I do," Troy said, kissing Gabriella's cheek. "And you love me back."

Gabriella nodded in agreement. "More than anything."

Troy put his hand under Gabriella's chin and gently turned her face towards him so he could look into her

eyes. "I love you," he told her.

"Love you, too," Gabriella said back.

Troy then pressed his lips onto Gabriella's and kissed her passionately. Gabriella kissed him back. Nothing

could ever break them up. Ever. No matter what anyone said, they would always trust and love each other more

than anything or anyone in the world.


	12. Getting Things Ready

"Wildcat, I have the other bag," Gabriella told Troy. It was a Saturday afternoon, in early September, and Troy

and Gabriella were going to finish setting up the room for when the babies were born.

"Okay," Troy said. "It's not too heavy, is it?" he asked.

"No, it's fine," Gabriella assured Troy.

"Alright, I'm just checking," Troy said. "I don't want you to do something that would be too much for you."

"I know," Gabriella said. "You love me too much."

"Yeah, you're right," Troy told Gabriella. "More than anything."

"And I love you, too," Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella went into the babies future bedroom and started unpacking all the stuff. "Gabby, I have one

set of bedding," Troy said.

"You can put that in whichever crib you want," Gabriella said. "I'll put the other set on the other one."

"Okay," Troy said. Because of East High's colors, Troy and Gabriella had bought red and white bedding for

each of the beds.

Gabriella unpacked the other set of bedding and started putting it in one of the cribs. Troy did the same to the

other one. "Those look good," Gabriella commented as they finished.

"Who's gonna sleep in which crib?" asked Troy.

"It doesn't matter," Gabriella told Troy.

"Okay, I was just wondering," Troy said.

"Well both the cribs look exactly the same, so it doesn't matter."

"Yeah."

"Though when we buy the clothes tomorrow and put them in the closet, that will matter."

"I know," Troy said. "It would be bad if you mixed up all the clothes."

"Wildcat, I have a great idea!" Gabriella exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" asked Troy.

"When it gets closer to my due date, I think I should pack a bag with the bottles and baby formula and baby

clothes and my toothbrush and all my stuff and anything else either me or the babies will need. That way, when

I'm ready to go to the hospital, I'll have everything ready."

"Great idea. Though I think the hospital has bottles and formula."

"Just to be sure. In case I have that nurse who doesn't give anyone anything they need."

"That was terrible," Troy said.

"I know. She wouldn't even get you ice," Gabriella agreed. "And you were in pain."

"That was just weird," Troy said. "If anyone refuses to help you when you're having your babies, I'm gonna be

so mad."

"Well you're be there," Gabriella said.

"I know, but I don't know how to help with babies," Troy said. "I'm just gonna sit next to you and try to make

you feel better."

"You're so sweet," Gabriella said.

"I'll sit next to you and kiss you and try to calm you down in case if you're nervous," Troy told Gabriella.

"I will be a little bit," Gabriella said. "Actually a lot. I'll be scared that the babies won't be okay."

"They'll be fine," Troy said, trying to assure Gabriella.

"I hope so," Gabriella said.

"Try not to worry," Troy told Gabriella, kissing her cheek.

"I'll try," Gabriella said.

"You know I love you," Troy said.

"Yeah, and I love you, too," Gabriella told Troy.

"Do you want to get the stuffed animals we got the babies from when we were at Disney World?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "Good idea. I'll put them in the cribs."

"I'll get them," Troy said. He left the room and came back a minute later with the stuffed animals. "Here," he

said, handing one to Gabriella and putting the other in one of the cribs.

Gabriella put the stuffed animal Troy had handed her and put it in the other crib. "I want to go in the crib,"

Gabriella said, laughing.

"Honey, just because you're my baby doesn't mean you should go in the crib."

"I'm kidding."

"I thought you were."

Gabriella laughed again. "When I was little and I was gonna get a real bed, I was crying because I wanted to

keep my crib."

"Did you keep it?" asked Troy.

"No, we gave it away. I was in a bad mood for the whole day. My mom said I had to get a real bed and that I

would like it better, and I kept arguing with her."

Troy laughed. "You must have been sweet when you were little, too," he said.

"Not really," Gabriella told him.

"I'm sure you were," Troy disagreed.

Gabriella just smiled at Troy and he smiled back. A few minutes of silence passed. "Wildcat, can you snuggle

with me?" Gabriella asked suddenly.

"Sure," Troy agreed. "That came out of nowhere."

"I know. I'm just in the mood to snuggle," Gabriella told Troy.

"Well you know I would never tell you no," Troy said to Gabriella.

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed. "I know that."

"Well then let's go," Troy said. He lifted Gabriella into his arms, holding her close to him and nuzzling her

cheek affectionately.

Gabriella smiled and buried her face into Troy's shoulder, starting to get really comfortable. "I feel so comfy

whenever you're holding me," she told Troy.

"That's because you love me," Troy told Gabriella.

"Probably," Gabriella agreed.

"Where do you want to go?" Troy asked.

"Somewhere to snuggle," Gabriella replied, wrapping her arms around Troy.

"Do you want to go on our bed or on the sofa?" Troy asked. "You can pick."

"Can we go on the sofa?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure," Troy said. He started to walk into the living room. Then, he sat down on the sofa, still holding

Gabriella. "Do you want to get down?" he asked her, kissing her cheek.

Gabriella lifted her head to look at Troy. "No," she answered. "I'm too comfy here."

"Okay," Troy agreed. "You can stay."

"Tell me if it's uncomfortable," Gabriella told Troy. "I don't want to make you hurt."

"I'm fine," Troy said.

"Are you getting tired of helping me get ready for the babies?" Gabriella asked.

"No," Troy assured Gabriella. "I'll do everything I can to help you because I love you more than anything."

"Thanks, Wildcat," Gabriella said, snuggling against Troy.

"When we get stuff together for when we have to go to the hospital, I think it would be a good idea to put it in

my car ahead of time, too, so we'll have it right there when we have to go," Troy suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Gabriella agreed.

"And can I pack some of my stuff, too?" asked Troy. "You're probably gonna have to stay for a night so that

the doctor can make sure you and the kids are okay, and I'm gonna stay there with you, too, if that's okay."

"I would love that," Gabriella told Troy. "Hospitals scare me a little."

"I know, I don't like them, either," Troy said.

"It just makes me nervous staying in a place where people died. I mean, when I go to the hospital, someone

could have died in the room I'm gonna be in. It just scares me and I would feel better if you were there."

"I understand. I'll stay with you."

"Thanks, Wildcat. So much. I love you."

"Love you."

* * *

The next day, Sunday, Troy and Gabriella were at a clothing store buying clothes for the babies. "What do you

want your kids to wear?" asked Gabriella.

"It doesn't matter," Troy told Gabriella.

"Look at this coat!" Gabriella exclaimed, showing Troy a little pink and white baby coat.

"Do you want to get that coat for our daughter?" asked Troy.

"Sure," Gabriella replied. She put it in the cart. "Here's one for boys in blue and white," she said. "Can we get

that one?"

"Honey, blue and white is against us," Troy told Gabriella. But he was joking.

"Yeah, that's right," Gabriella said, playing along with Troy.

"Here's a red and white one, why don't we get that one instead?" Troy suggested.

"Okay," Gabriella agreed. She got the red and white coat and put it in the cart.

"What else do we need?" Troy asked.

"A bunch of clothes. At least ten outfits for each of them. And we'll need to buy them socks and shoes."

"That's twenty outfits," Troy pointed out.

"I know," Gabriella said. "But they need one for each day of the week, plus if they get one dirty."

"Yeah," Troy agreed.

"Should we get this?" Gabriella asked. She showed Troy a red and white Christmas dress for babies.

"It's Wildcat colors. Sure," Troy agreed.

Gabriella put it in the cart. "What do boys like?" she asked Troy.

"Well babies wouldn't care," Troy told Gabriella.

"I know, but I want to get stuff that'll be comfortable."

"Don't get jeans yet, then. Jeans bothered me until I was six."

"How?"

"I don't know; they just did. I didn't like the zipper."

Gabriella laughed. "What did you do if you wore them?" she asked.

"My mom said I would whine," Troy told Gabriella, laughing.

"I don't believe that. You seem like you would be sweet since the second you were born," Gabriella said.

"I wasn't," Troy admitted. "I was always in trouble when I was little."

"Why?"

"Well once I decided I wanted a glass cup for water because I wanted to copy my parents. They said it was for

adults and big kids. Then I said I was a big kid and my mom said that I was too little."

"How old were you?"

"Three or four. And then, I started crying and getting mad. My parents ignored me because they thought if they

didn't say anything I would stop because I wasn't getting attention for acting up. Then my mom put her cup down

and I took it when neither of them were looking and I dropped it on the hardwood floor. Then I had to go in time

out in my room, but I wanted to play with the broken glass. I actually picked up a piece and cut my finger and I

started crying."

"I feel bad for you," Gabriella said.

"Then I got my favorite toy taken away for not listening."

"Did you listen after that?"

"No," Troy said. "Remember that thing with the crutches when I was playing around on them and I fell and got

hurt?"

"Oh, yeah," Gabriella said.

"I always seemed to get hurt," Troy commented.

"I know. Well we can talk more about this at home. Right now we need to finish shopping."

"Okay," Troy agreed.

* * *

Two hours later, Troy and Gabriella got home, put all the stuff away, then sat on the sofa to continue their con-

verstion they were having in the store. "I was so bratty when I was little," Gabriella said.

"I doubt it," Troy said. "Why are you so sweet now?"

"I don't know. When I was five, I wanted to wear my bathing suit to school in the middle of winter, and my

mom said no. I started crying. Then, I put it on under my clothes and when I got to school, I took off my other

clothes because I still wanted to wear the bathing suit. My teacher asked me why I was wearing it and I said I

wanted to. She said she would have to call my mom to bring other clothes for me to change into because I couldn't

go outside on the school playground since it was cold."

Troy laughed. "Did you get mad?"

"Yes. My mom came and I started screaming and crying that I wanted to wear my bathing suit. My mom said

that I was in trouble for not listening to her. She told me to go in the bathroom and get changed. I didn't and I kept

yelling at her. Then, she said that I had to get changed or else I would have to leave school. I liked kindergarten, so

I didn't want to leave."

"Why would you want to wear a bathing suit in the middle of winter?" asked Troy.

"I don't know," Gabriella said. "I was really weird." She laughed.

"Did you have to leave school?" Troy asked.

"Well I had to go in my car and have a talk with my mom."

"Did you ever get changed?"

"Yeah, my mom made me and then she hid my bathing suit from me until summer."

"Did you get mad?"

"I forgot about it after a day."

"You were crazy," Troy told Gabriella affectionately, gently tapping her nose with his finger.

"I know," Gabriella agreed.

Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek. "I love you so much," he told her.

"Love you, too," Gabriella told Troy, kissing his cheek in return.

"When I was in first grade I remember Sharpay used to be mean to everyone," Troy said.

"Was she mean to you?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah. She didn't start liking me until middle school," Troy said.

"Well all girls seem to like you," Gabriella said.

"Well you're the only one I like back," Troy told Gabriella. "Actually I love you."

"Love you, too," Gabriella told Troy. "I love you, too. Very much."

Troy kissed Gabriella's nose. "You're sweet," he told her.

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks, Wildcat. I love you, too," she said, hugging him tightly.

Troy hugged Gabriella back. He was glad he had her with him forever. And Gabriella was glad she had Troy

forever.


	13. Troy's Birthday

"Happy birthday, Wildcat," Gabriella said as she saw Troy open his eyes. It was now the beginning of

November, and the day Troy was turning twenty years old.

"Thanks, baby girl," Troy said, kissing Gabriella's cheek.

"It's a good thing it's a Sunday today," Gabriella said, snuggling against Troy affectionately.

"I know," Troy agreed. "I like having a day off of college on my birthday."

"I'll make your chocolate chip cookies this afternoon," Gabriella said.

"Okay," Troy agreed.

"Do you want to get up now or later?" asked Gabriella.

"It's up to you," Troy said.

"But it's your birthday, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

"I know, but you're the one who's almost ready to have babies," Troy disagreed.

"Yeah, I know," Gabriella said. "But I feel fine now. Except our babies kicking us keeps me up at night

sometimes."

"Are you tired of being pregnant?" asked Troy.

"Yeah," Gabriella admitted. "I can't wait for the babies to be born. It feels like I have twenty extra pounds on

me now."

"Well at the end of this month you'll be back to normal," Troy assured Gabriella.

"Yeah," Gabriella said.

"Well I think I want to lie down here for a little longer," Troy told Gabriella.

"Okay, I'll stay with you," Gabriella said. "I like to snuggle."

"I know you do, my love," Troy said, kissing Gabriella's cheek.

"Are you excited for the babies to be born?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Yeah," Troy said. "And I'll help you take care of them."

"Thanks, Wildcat," Gabriella said. "I really love you."

"Love you, too," Troy told Gabriella.

"Are you happy you're another year older?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I don't really care either way. I feel the same as I did when I was nineteen," Troy answered.

"Well you're gonna be a father soon," Gabriella reminded Troy.

"Yeah, you're right," Troy agreed. "And I'm happy about it because I love you and I'm so happy that we're

gonna be parents together."

"Me, too," Gabriella said, snuggling further against Troy.

"You're my precious baby girl," Troy told Gabriella, kissing her nose and hugging her close to him.

"And you're my Wildcat," Gabriella said, kissing Troy's cheek affectionately.

After about half an hour of resting, Troy and Gabriella got up, got ready, then went out to the kitchen to eat

their breakfast. "I can get something myself," Troy told Gabriella.

"It's okay; I can get something," Gabriella said.

"But you're supposed to be going easy on yourself," Troy reminded Gabriella.

"I know, but I don't like it at all," Gabriella said.

"I know. I hated when I broke my ankle and I couldn't do anything," Troy told Gabriella. "I felt so bad that I

couldn't help you."

"It was okay. And that was different. You were hurt. I'm not hurt," Gabriella said.

"But you need your rest," Troy told Gabriella. "No arguing."

"I know," Gabriella said. "I can't wait until the babies are born. Then I won't have to worry about going easy

on myself anymore."

"You still will, my love," Troy told Gabriella. "You'll need to take it really easy for a few weeks after they're

born. Alright?"

"Alright," Gabriella agreed reluctantly.

Troy pushed a piece of Gabriella's hair behind her ear and kissed her nose affectionately. "I love you," he told

her.

"Love you," Gabriella said back.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Troy asked Gabriella.

Gabriella was about to say she could get something herself, but then she remembered that Troy wouldn't let

her no matter what she did to try to convince him. "Whatever you feel like getting for me," she said. "Just get

some cereal. It's your birthday. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"Okay," Troy said. He got cereal for both Gabriella and himself. "And you don't have to make me cookies this

afternoon if you don't want to."

"I want to, Wildcat. It's your birthday. I want to make it special for you," Gabriella said.

"I know. And I love you, too."

Gabriella smiled at Troy. "When do you want your present?" she asked him.

"I really want to know what it is," Troy said.

"I know. Well do you want it now?" she asked.

"Alright," Troy agreed.

Gabriella stood up, got Troy's present, and handed it to him. "Here you go," she said.

Troy unwrapped the present. He smiled at Gabriella and kissed her cheek when he saw what it was. She had

gotten him copies of the musicals they had done at East High. She knew they had been special for both of them,

so she got them for him. "Thank you so much," he told her.

"Look what else there is," Gabriella said.

Troy looked and saw that Gabriella had given him a copy of both his winning championship games. "Gabby, I

love you so much," he said. "Thank you so much, my love."

"You're welcome," Gabriella told Troy.

Troy hugged Gabriella and kissed her cheek again. "I love you," he said.

Gabriella hugged Troy back. "Love you, too," she said.

"Can we watch our senior year musical?" asked Troy.

"Sure," Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella both went into the living room and put in the DVD. Then, they cuddled up on the sofa and

started watching it. "What is Jimmy doing?" Troy asked, laughing.

Gabriella started laughing, too. "I don't know," she said. "This must have been when he was taking your place

because Sharpay is playing me now. This must have been the time we were driving back after you came to get

me."

"Yeah," Troy agreed.

"What is going on with Tiara?" asked Gabriella. "She's trying to get Sharpay off of stage."

"This must have been when Sharpay gave up playing you and wanted her part of playing her back. Chad told

me about this," Troy said.

Gabriella laughed. "This is funny."

Troy started laughing, too. "They both want to have the stage all to themselves."

"Okay, now we are finally in this," Gabriella said after about forty-five minutes.

"Yeah," Troy said. "Aw, you're being so cute!"

"How?" asked Gabriella.

"You're smiling at me," Troy answered.

"You say everything I do is cute," Gabriella said.

"That's because you are adorable," Troy told Gabriella, kissing her nose.

"I love you," Gabriella said to Troy.

"Love you," Troy said back.

"You're really good in this," Gabriella commented to Troy.

"I think you're better," Troy said, kissing Gabriella's nose again.

"I would have to say you did a better job," Gabriella said.

Troy didn't say anything. Instead, he pressed his lips onto Gabriella's. Gabriella kissed Troy back, enjoying the

feeling of his soft lips on hers. She started gently licking his lips and Troy began doing the same to hers. Then,

they started carefully and gently love-biting as they kissed. After a while, they couldn't breathe anymore, so they

broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. "I love kissing you," Troy told Gabriella.

"I love kissing you, too," Gabriella told Troy.

Troy pressed his lips onto Gabriella's again and they kissed just as they had a few seconds ago. When they

were done that, Troy hugged Gabriella close to him. Gabriella hugged Troy back and snuggled against him, glad

she had him with her forever.

* * *

Later that day, Troy and Gabriella were eating the cookies that they had both made because of Troy's birthday.

"These are good," Troy told Gabriella.

"Yeah, they are," Gabriella agreed. "And I can tell you like them; you have chocolate on your face." She

smiled at him.

"Do you still love me?" Troy asked.

"Of course," Gabriella said. She knew Troy was joking.

"Love you, too," Troy told Gabriella.

Gabriella grabbed a napkin and wiped Troy's face. "There, now you don't have anything on your face," she

said.

"Thanks, baby girl," Troy said. He kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"You're welcome, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

"You know I love you, right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "And I love you, too. A lot."

"Gabby, you are my baby," Troy told Gabriella, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her onto his lap so

he could cuddle her close to him.

"I know, and you're my Wildcat," Gabriella said, looking up into Troy's eyes.

"I really love you," Troy said.

"Love you, too," Gabriella said back. "Are you having a good birthday?"

"Yeah," Troy replied.

"I'm glad," Gabriella said.

"You are so cute," Troy told Gabriella, kissing her nose.

"So are you," Gabriella said to Troy, snuggling against him.

"Wildcat, what do you want to do now?" Gabriella asked.

"Whatever you want to," Troy told Gabriella. "You can pick."

"But it's your birthday. You pick something to do that you want to do," Gabriella told Troy, looking into his

eyes because she knew he would never say no to her eyes.

"Okay, I'll pick something," Troy said. "How about we-" He was cut off by his phone ringing.

"You can answer your phone," Gabriella said.

Troy got his phone out of his pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, Troy. This is your mom. Your dad and I were just wondering how everything was going and I wanted to

say happy birthday."

"Hi, Mom," Troy said. "Everything's fine and I'm having a good birthday so far."

"How's Gabriella doing? Is she close to having your kids?"

"She's doing pretty good. And she's due the end of this month. So it'll be soon. I'll call you when they're born."

"That sounds good. Are you all ready?"

"Yeah. We even packed a bag and put it in my car. It has all the stuff we'll need at the hospital so when it's

time for Gabby to have the kids, we just have to get in the car and go."

"That was a smart idea."

"Gabby thought of it."

"Alright, well I'll let you go. Have a good rest of your birthday."

"I will. Bye, Mom."

"Bye."

Troy hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. "That was my mom," he told Gabriella.

"Was she calling to say happy birthday?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, and she was wondering how you were doing," Troy said. "And how close you were to having the

kids."

"I heard you talking about that," Gabriella told Troy.

Troy felt Gabriella shiver a little, so he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "You're cold," he commented.

"Just a little," Gabriella admitted.

"Well I'll keep you warm," Troy assured Gabriella, kissing her nose and rubbing his against it.

"I know you will, Wildcat," Gabriella said. "I really love you. You take such good care of me."

"Thanks. I love you, too," Troy told Gabriella, kissing her cheek.

"Wildcat, you give me lots of kisses," Gabriella commented. "I like kisses."

"Well that's because I love you," Troy told Gabriella. "More than anything in the world."

"Love you, too," Gabriella told Troy. "More than anything."

Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek again. "You're so sweet," he said.

"You're sweet, too, Wildcat," Gabriella told Troy, kissing his cheek in return.

"Oh, Gabby my love, I just want to thanks you for my present again," Troy said. "I love it."

"You're welcome," Gabriella said. "And your other present is coming late."

"What's my other present?" Troy asked.

"Your kids," Gabriella said, smiling at Troy.

"That'll be a really good present," Troy said, smiling back at Gabriella.

"Wildcat, why are you so sweet?" Gabriella asked.

"Because I love you and I like being sweet with you because I know you need a lot of love and affection,"

Troy told Gabriella. "Why are you so sweet?"

"Because I love you," Gabriella told Troy. "And I like to show my love for you."

"We have the same reason," Troy pointed out.

Gabriella smiled. "Maybe that's because we love each other more than anything in the world."

"Yeah," Troy agreed, squeezing Gabriella tighter.

"I love you," Gabriella told Troy.

"Love you," Troy said back.

"And I just want to tell you happy birthday again."

"Thanks, my love." Troy kissed Gabriella's nose.

* * *

It was three weeks since Troy's birthday-in the middle of the night. Gabriella and Troy had gone to sleep four

hours before, but now Gabriella had woken up to feel bad pains. She looked over at the clock. It was one-thirty.

For once, she didn't worry about disturbing Troy. She hurt so bad she couldn't stand it. She felt like crying and

screaming in pain. Instead of kissing and nuzzling him to wake him up, she shook Troy and loudly said, "Wildcat,

wake up, now! We have to go to the hospital!"

* * *

**Okay, I just have a quick note. I just put up a poll on my profile that asks if I should do HSM7 after **

**this story is done. Could you please go vote and give me your opinion? Thanks! **


	14. Babies

"Gabby, are you okay?" Troy asked anxiously as he quickly got out of bed and started quickly getting his

shoes on and grabbing a sweatshirt.

"It hurts...bad," Gabriella said, trying not to cry. "Really bad."

Troy grabbed a pair of Gabriella's shoes and handed them to her. "Here. Put your shoes on and then we'll go."

Gabriella quickly put on her shoes and the Wildcats jacket Troy had given her a while ago and then her and

Troy ran out to the car as fast as they could. "I'll...be...okay," Gabriella said, trying to keep control of herself.

"You don't sound okay," Troy said, driving as fast as he could without going past the speed limit. "I'm

worried."

Five minutes later, Troy and Gabriella were at the hospital. They quickly went inside and went to the front

desk. "Excuse me," Troy said, trying to sound calm, "My wife needs a hospital room now. She's ready to have

twins."

"Okay," the lady at the desk said. "Go in the waiting room on the second floor."

"She better not have to wait," Troy said, sounding serious and annoyed.

"No, she won't," the lady said.

"Come on, Gabby," Troy said, grabbing Gabriella's hand. They got to the waiting room on the second floor,

which was totally empty since at night no one really came to hospital unless it was an emergency, in which case

they would use the emergency room waiting room.

"Hi," said a nurse. "You can come into a room. The doctor said she'll be in very soon. Just try to stay calm."

Gabriella and Troy both followed the nurse into a room where Gabriella laid down on the bed and Troy sat

next to her, trying to calm her down even though he was just as nervous as she was. "It'll be okay," he told her,

kissing her cheek.

Gabriella could tell that Troy wasn't sure it was going to be alright. "Try not to be nervous," she said,

sounding like she was in a lot of pain.

Just then, the doctor came in. "Okay," she said. "What's your name?"

"Gabriella Bolton," Gabriella answered.

"Okay. Is this your boyfriend?" she asked.

"No, he's my husband," Gabriella said, annoyed that the doctor thought she wasn't married.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Nineteen," Gabriella said.

"Oh, I thought you were only about sixteen. Well anyway, your baby will be born soon. Just try to stay calm."

"There's two of them," Troy said. "She's having twins."

"Oh, okay, well one of them will be born soon."

"Will she be okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, she's doing fine," the doctor said.

"Ow!" Gabriella exclaimed. "It hurts so bad!"

"It'll be over soon," Troy said, trying to comfort Gabriella. He pressed a few kisses onto her cheeks.

"It....hurts....so....bad," Gabriella said, basically forcing herself not to cry.

"It's okay," Troy said, gently stroking Gabriella's hair and continuing to kiss her cheeks.

In ten minutes, the doctor told Gabriella, "It'll be any second. You're doing fine."

"I.....don't.....feel.....fine," Gabriella said.

"My poor Gabby," Troy said. "I'm sorry."

"It's.....not.....your....fault," Gabriella said. "Ow! It's really hurting now. So....bad. I can't.....stand it...anymore."

"Okay, that means they're really ready to be born," the doctor said.

"Okay," Gabriella said.

"Push as hard as you can," the doctor said.

Gabriella listened to the doctor, and within three minutes, she had her first baby. The nurse who had come into

the room got a blanket and wrapped the baby, who was crying by now, in it. "It's a boy," she told Gabriella. "Do

you want to hold him?"

"I have to have...one....more," Gabriella said. "Let Troy hold him."

"Okay, your second baby is ready," the doctor said. "You need to push again. Hard."

In another few minutes, Gabriella had her second baby and she felt better. The doctor wrapped her in a blanket

and handed her to Gabriella. "Here's your daughter," she said.

Gabriella took her baby, who was crying. Troy was holding the other one, who was still crying. Gabriella

looked at both of her new kids. "They're so cute," she said to Troy. "Wildcat, look, our daughter has your eyes."

Troy looked. "But she has your eye color," he said.

"Yeah, but her eyes look more like yours than mine. Believe me, I've started into your eyes enough."

Troy smiled at Gabriella. "I'm so glad you're okay," he said. "And our son has your nose," Troy told Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled. "Can I hold him?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll trade you," Troy said.

The baby girl, who had stopped crying, started crying when Gabriella handed her to Troy. "It's okay," she told

her, "That's your daddy. I'm glad you like your mommy, but I'm gonna hold your brother now."

Troy took his daughter and handed Gabriella her son, who had never stopped crying. "What are you going to

name them?" asked the doctor. "We can get their birth certificates ready once you name them."

"Troy and Gabriella Bolton, after us," Gabriella replied, smiling.

"Okay, then. Well you need to rest and the babies need to be weighed and measured. We're gonna keep them

in the baby room for a few hours while you rest," the doctor said.

"Okay," Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella both reluctantly handed their babies to the doctor and nurse. The baby Troy started crying

really hard and the baby Gabriella, who had quieted down a little, began to cry a louder again. "You should let

your wife rest," the doctor told Troy. "Why don't you leave the room for a little?"

"No, I want him to stay," Gabriella said, not realizing she was whining a little. She snuggled against Troy and

hugged him.

"Okay, okay, he can stay," the doctor agreed.

"Do you want me to get the stuff out of the car?" Troy asked Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah," she said.

"I'll be right back," Troy said, kissing Gabriella's cheek.

"Okay," Gabriella said.

Troy left the room and came back about five minutes later. "Here's the stuff," he said, putting it down next to

the bed and going over to Gabriella. "You look tired," he told her, gently stroking her cheek with his fingers.

"I am," Gabriella said. "Can you lay down with me and we can both try to sleep? Because it is the middle of

the night."

"Okay," Troy agreed, lying down next to Gabriella and wrapping her tight in his arms. "I love you."

"Love you," Gabriella said back, snuggling into Troy.

"Do you feel okay?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Okay. Try to get some rest."

"Alright."

Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek. "I love you," he said again.

"Love you," Gabriella said back.

* * *

Three hours later, the doctor and nurse brought Troy and Gabriella's kids back to them. They were both

crying. "We weighed and measured them," the doctor told them.

"Okay," Gabriella said. "Can I hold one of them?"

"They'll have to be fed," the doctor told Gabriella. "Do you want me to get you some bottles?"

"We have some bottles and formula with us," Gabriella said.

"Okay, I can go mix the formula and bring you the bottles back."

"Alright," Gabriella said. "Wildcat, can you get out the bottles and formula?" she asked Troy.

"Yeah," Troy said. He got out the stuff and handed it to the doctor while the doctor handed Troy his daughter.

"Here," she said.

The nurse handed Gabriella her son, then left with the doctor. "Can you get out the baby clothes?" Gabriella

asked Troy. "The doctor already put diapers on them when she weighed them, so you don't need to get any

diapers."

"Okay," Troy said. "Wait; I can't. I'm holding one of our kids."

"You can lay her down on the bed. I'll watch her," Gabriella said.

"Okay," Troy said, carefully putting the baby Gabriella down next to her mom Gabriella. Then he got out the

clothes. "Here," he said.

"Okay, can you get one of them dressed?" she asked. "I'll get the other one."

"Alright," Troy agreed.

When they were done getting the babies dressed, the doctor came back with the bottles. "I'm gonna go see

someone else now," she told Gabriella and Troy. "You and the babies are fine, but just to be sure, I'm gonna have

you stay here for the rest of today and overnight and you can leave tomorrow. Nurses will be in to get you

whatever you need."

"Okay," Gabriella said. She took both of the bottles and gave one to Troy. "Here, Wildcat," she said. "You can

feed her."

"Okay," Troy said.

Troy and Gabriella fed their babies. When they were finished their bottles, they put the bottles on the table

next to the bed. "I think they like us," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I can tell who's gonna be the loudest when they get older," Troy said.

"Yeah, me, too. And hopefully he won't take after you and break glass and play with your crutches."

"We'll have to watch him around glass and crutches," Troy said, laughing.

Gabriella laughed, too. "Wildcat, it's Thanksgiving," she said.

"Oh, yeah, it is. Our kids were born on Thanksgiving."

"But it won't be Thanksgiving on their birthday every year," Gabriella said. "Because Thanksgiving is the

fourth Thursday of November every year, which is always a different date."

"Yeah," Troy agreed.

"Wildcat, can you get my phone? I want to call my mom. She might want to see her grandchildren," Gabriella

said.

"Okay," Troy said. He put down the baby carefully and got Gabriella's phone, then his so he could call his par-

ents. When he came back, he picked up the baby again and handed Gabriella her phone. "Here."

"Thanks, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

"I'm gonna call my parents, too. They might want to drive up today to visit the kids," Troy said.

Gabriella and Troy both called their parents, then put Troy put both their phones in his pocket. "My mom is

gonna be here in an hour or so," Gabriella said.

"My parents are leaving right away to drive up here," Troy said.

"Can we trade kids?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Okay," Troy agreed.

The baby Troy, who had stopped crying, started again when Gabriella handed him to his dad Troy. "Don't cry,

little Wildcat," Gabriella said. "I'm just giving you to your daddy."

"Okay, now you're calling our son little Wildcat?" Troy asked, smiling. "He's gonna hate that when he gets to

be older; just to let you know."

"I know," Gabriella said. "I'm gonna stop when he gets annoyed with it."

"Okay," Troy said, handing Gabriella her daughter, who had also started crying.

"I don't think they like being switched around a lot," Gabriella said.

"I know. They cry every time we switch them," Troy agreed.

"I think I should just hold Gabriella and you should just hold Troy for a while," Gabriella said. "And that just

sounded weird in a way."

"Yeah, it did," Troy agreed.

"I think we should call our daughter Brie just so we don't get mixed up. But if she's in trouble, then we can call

her Gabriella."

"Okay. Well we can call her Gabriella if we're the only ones around because I don't really call you Gabriella a

lot."

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed.

After a while of Troy and Gabriella holding their kids, they finally stopped crying and fell asleep. "Let's put

them in their beds," Troy whispered to Gabriella. There were two baby beds in the room, too.

"Okay," Gabriella agreed.

Troy and Gabriella put their babies in bed, then snuggled up together. They were very happy about their kids.


	15. At Home

Troy and Gabriella got the babies out of their car seats and carried them inside the house. They had just

gotten home from the hospital. Troy unlocked the door and they went inside. "This is your new house,"

Gabriella told her daughter, who she was holding.

"Calm down," Troy told his son, who was crying really hard and loud. "We're at home."

"Maybe he's hungry," Gabriella said.

"If he's hungry again, we're gonna have to rename him Chad," Troy joked.

Gabriella laughed. "Well let me see. I'm just gonna put Brie in her crib. She looks tired."

"Okay," Troy said.

Gabriella went into the babies' room and put her daughter in one of the cribs. But as soon as she put her

down, she started crying. "I have to go get a bottle for your brother," Gabriella told her baby. "I can't hold you

right now." She put the blanket around her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back," she said. Then, she left the

room and grabbed a bottle. "Wildcat, after I give you the bottle, I'm gonna get one for Brie. As soon as I put her

down she started crying, so can you feed Troy? And not yourself-the baby."

"Yeah," Troy said. "I can."

Gabriella mixed up the formula in the bottle and handed it to Troy as she quickly kissed his cheek. "You can

sit on the sofa," she said. "I'm gonna get another bottle and give it to Brie so I'll sit down with you in a minute."

"Okay," Troy said, taking the bottle and sitting down.

Gabriella got another bottle ready, then went into the babies' room and got her daughter. She went into the living

room and sat down next to Troy. "Is he drinking any?" she asked him.

"No, he won't drink any of it," Troy replied. "I don't know what's wrong."

"Maybe he's tired. Why don't you go put him in his crib?" Gabriella suggested.

"Okay," Troy agreed. He stood up and went into the babies' room. A minute later he came out. "Gabby, he's

still crying."

"Oh, I should probably change his diaper," Gabriella said. "Can you feed Brie for me?"

"Alright," Troy said. He sat down next to Gabriella again.

Gabriella handed Troy the bottle and then the baby. "I'll be back," she told him.

"Okay," Troy said, kissing her lips quickly.

Gabriella went into the babies' room and took Troy out of his crib. After she changed his diaper, he was still

crying so she decided to hold him for a little. She went back out into the living room. "He's still crying," she said.

"Well Brie's not drinking any more," Troy told Gabriella. "But she's not crying, either."

"I don't know why Troy's crying, but I just hope he's not sick or anything," Gabriella said.

"Well they have to go to the doctor in a week to make sure everything is okay," Troy reminded Gabriella.

"Does he feel warm?"

Gabriella put her hand gently on her son's forehead. "No, he feels fine to me," she said.

"Maybe he just likes to cry," Troy said.

"Maybe he's too cold," Gabriella said. "It is pretty cold out today."

"Maybe," Troy agreed. "Do you want me to get a blanket for him?" he asked. "I think Brie's ready to take her

nap now."

"Okay," Gabriella said. "I'll sit here."

Gabriella sat down and Troy got up, went into the babies' room, put Brie in her crib, and got a blanket. He

went back out into the living room and handed it to Gabriella. "Here, baby girl," he said.

"Thanks, Wildcat," Gabriella said, taking the blanket from Troy. "Is Brie okay?"

"Yeah, she's in her crib. She's not crying or anything," Troy said.

Gabriella wrapped her baby in the blanket. He quieted down a little bit, but was still crying. "What's wrong,

little Wildcat?" Gabriella asked him.

The baby Troy looked at his dad. "Why are you crying?" Troy asked his son.

"Maybe he wants you to hold him. You were the first one to hold him, so he might be more used to you,"

Gabriella said.

"Okay, I'll hold him," Troy said.

"I'm gonna give you to your daddy," Gabriella told her son.

Troy took the baby from Gabriella. "Gabby, can we watch basketball?" Troy asked.

"Sure, Wildcat," Gabriella said, turning on the TV. "He's still crying; I wonder what's wrong."

"I don't know," Troy said.

Gabriella turned up the TV a little. "Can you hear it okay, Wildcat?" she asked Troy.

"Yeah," Troy answered.

"Can I hold Troy again?" Gabriella asked. "I'm gonna see if he wants to take a nap now."

"Okay," Troy said, handing his son to Gabriella.

"He looks really tired," Gabriella commented.

"Well you can try putting him in bed," Troy said. "I'll be right here, okay?"

"Okay," Gabriella said. She went into the babies' room and put Troy down in his crib and kissed his head.

"Have a good nap," she said.

Finally, Troy stopped crying. Gabriella went back into the living room. "Wildcat, do you want any water?"

she asked. "I'm gonna get some for me."

"Okay," Troy said. "Thanks."

Gabriella got the water, then sat down next to Troy, handing him his water. "Now both the kids are sleeping,"

she said.

"That's good," Troy said. He drank a little of his water, than put it down on the end table next to the sofa. "I

love you so much," he told Gabriella, wrapping his arms around her.

Gabriella put down her water and hugged Troy back. "I love you, too," she said back. "Can you cuddle me for

a little?"

"Of course," Troy said. "I know you still need affection even though we have kids." He pulled her close to him

and kissed her cheek.

In about fifteen minutes, Gabriella was fast asleep, still cuddled in Troy's arms. She was really tired since at

the hospital the beds were kind of uncomfortable, even if Troy would be laying down with her. "I love you,"

Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear, as softly as he could so she wouldn't wake up.

"Love you," Gabriella said in her sleep, wrapping her arms around Troy and snuggling further into him.

Troy rested his head on top of Gabriella's and closed his eyes. He was tired, too since he didn't sleep at the

hospital. Soon, he was asleep along with Gabriella.

* * *

An hour later, both Troy and Gabriella woke up to the sound of one of the babies crying. "I'll go check on

them," Gabriella said sleepily.

"I'll come, too," Troy offered, also sounding tired.

Troy and Gabriella went into the babies' room and Gabriella said, "Wildcat, our son is crying again."

"Brie's awake," Troy told Gabriella. "But she's not crying. She's a lot quieter than Troy."

Just after Troy finished talking, Brie started crying. "Wildcat, don't say anything next time," Gabriella told

Troy.

"Do you want me to hold her?" Troy asked.

"You can either hold her or Troy, it's up to you," Gabriella said.

"I can hold her," Troy said.

"Okay," Gabriella said as she lifted her son out of his crib. "What's wrong, little Wildcat?" she asked.

"Gabby, I think Brie needs her diaper changed," Troy told Gabriella.

"Could you quick change it for me?" Gabriella asked. "I know it's not a pleasant thing to do, but could you

please?"

"If it'll help you, the yes," Troy agreed.

"Thank you so much, Wildcat," Gabriella said, going over to kiss Troy's cheek.

"You're welcome," Troy said, kissing Gabriella's cheek in return.

"I'm gonna go and get some a bottle ready," Gabriella told Troy. "I think Troy's hungry. He didn't drink any of

his bottle from earlier. Only Brie had some. I'm just gonna put him back in his crib and get a bottle ready."

"Alright," Troy agreed.

Gabriella put Troy back in his crib and got a bottle ready while Troy changed Brie's diaper. Then, they both

sat down on the sofa. Gabriella was giving the baby Troy his bottle while the dad Troy was holding Brie, who

had stopped crying. "He's hungry," Gabriella said.

"That's good," Troy said. "I would be worried if he wasn't eating."

"Yeah, me, too," Gabriella said. "Our kids are so cute. Like you."

Troy smiled at Gabriella. "Do you still love me more than anything in the world?" he asked Gabriella.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "Yes, I love our kids, but I'm not in love with them. I'm still in love with you, so I love

all three of you, but I just love you in a different way than the kids."

"Yeah, I know how that feels," Troy said.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Oh, that's probably your parents," Gabriella told Troy. "Weren't they staying at a

hotel and coming to see the kids again today?"

"Yeah, I'll get it," Troy said. He stood up and walked over to answer the door. "Hi, Mom, Dad," he said.

"Hi, Troy," both Troy's parents said.

"You can come in," Troy told them. "Me and Gabby were just sitting down and Gabby was giving Troy his

bottle."

After Troy's parents came in, Gabriella said, "Wildcat, do you think I should see if Troy wants to go to sleep

again? He's not drinking any more of his bottle."

"If you want," Troy said. "I can't believe he's still crying."

"Can I hold him?" Troy's mom asked.

"Sure," Gabriella said. "He's been crying a lot since he was born." She carefully handed her son to his

grandmother.

"Brie's asleep," Troy told Gabriella. "I'm gonna go put her in her crib."

"That sounds good, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

Troy got up, went into the babies' room, put his daughter in her crib, then went back into the living room and

sat down on the sofa. He immediately felt Gabriella snuggle against him. "Are you tired?" he asked her.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah."

"You can close your eyes if you want," Troy told Gabriella, kissing her cheek.

"Troy, how about you and Gabriella go in your room and take a nap. Your father and I will watch the kids

while you rest," Troy's mom suggested.

"You don't have to," Gabriella said, answering for Troy.

"It would just be for a couple hours," Mrs. Bolton said.

"Dad, would you help?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Mr. Bolton said.

"Okay," Troy said. "Well if you're both gonna watch them, then me and Gabby will try to get some sleep." He

looked at Gabriella, who was already half-asleep in his arms. He picked her up and carried her into their room,

shutting the door behind them. Then, he put her on the bed, tucked her in, and climbed in next to her, holding her

close to him.

"I love you, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

"Love you, baby girl," Troy said back. Then, he pressed his lips onto Gabriella's.

Gabriella kissed Troy back. When they broke apart, they both snuggled further against each other, closed their

eyes, and fell fast asleep, Troy's arms around Gabriella and Gabriella's around Troy.

* * *

Three hours later, Troy and Gabriella opened their eyes and Gabriella said, "Wildcat, it's five o' clock."

"Oh, right, my mom and dad were watching the kids for a few hours," Troy remembered.

"Did you sleep good?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Yeah. Did you?" Troy asked.

"Of course. I was with you. I can almost always sleep when I'm with you, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

"I love you, Gabby," Troy said.

"Love you," Gabriella said back.

"Should we get up now?" Troy asked.

"I think we should," Gabriella told Troy. "I don't want to make your parents watch the kids for a really long

time."

"Okay," Troy said reluctantly, kissing Gabriella's cheek and lifting her into his arms.

"I know; I wish we could stay here forever," Gabriella said, snuggling against Troy as he picked her up.

Troy kissed and nuzzled Gabriella's cheek. "I love you," he said.

"Love you," Gabriella said back, wrapping her arms around Troy.

Troy carried Gabriella into the living room where his parents still were. "Where are the kids?" Troy asked

when he didn't see the twins anywhere.

"Sleeping," Mrs. Bolton answered.

"That's good," Gabriella said.

Troy put Gabriella down, though she still was hugging him after she was on the ground. "How did you get

them to sleep?" Troy asked.

"Troy always cries," Gabriella said. "And it always takes a while for him to go to sleep."

"I hope you're talking about the baby," Mrs. Bolton said.

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah, I am. My Wildcat Troy always can go to sleep."

"Troy, how's basketball at college?" asked Mr. Bolton.

"Good," Troy replied.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "That's probably my mom," Gabriella said. "She was coming over, too." She went

to the door and answered it. "Hi, Mom. You can come in."

"Hi, Gabriella," Mrs. Montez said. "How are the kids?"

"Good. They're sleeping now," Gabriella answered.

"Gabby, do you want anything for dinner?" Troy asked.

"In a little bit, Wildcat," Gabriella replied.

"Okay," Troy said.

Gabriella walked over to Troy and hugged him tightly. "I love you," she told him.

"Love you," Troy said back, hugging her in return.

After about another five minutes, one of the babies started crying. "I'll go see what's going on," Gabriella said.

"I'll come, too," Troy offered.

"Okay," Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella went over to the babies' room and went in. "Troy's crying," Troy said.

"He always is," Gabriella said, going over to her son's crib and picking him up. Right then, she looked

worried.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"His nose is running," Gabriella said. She put her hand on his forehead. "And he feels warm."

Troy looked at his son. "He might have a fever."

Gabriella felt a few tears slide down her cheeks. "But he's so little," she said. "I don't know if he's gonna be

okay."

Troy put one of his arms around Gabriella and kissed her tears away. "He'll be okay," he said. "I promise he

will."


	16. Sick

The next day was Sunday. Gabriella decided to call the doctor to see if she could bring her baby Troy into the

office since he still felt warm, his nose was still running, and he had started coughing a little bit. He wouldn't

sleep, so the night before, both Troys and Gabriella were awake all night. Brie slept off and on during the night,

waking up about every two and a half hours. Troy and Gabriella were glad they weren't going back to college

until after Christmas vacation. The baby Troy wouldn't stop crying all night and he was still crying when

Gabriella decided to call the doctor. "Wildcat, can you hold Troy for me while I call the doctor?" Gabriella

asked.

"Okay," Troy agreed. he went over to Gabriella and took his son from her.

Gabriella got her phone and dialed the number for the doctor, only to get a message that they were closed

Sundays and if it was an emergency to go to the emergency room at your closest hospital. She hung up and sat

down on the sofa, feeling really worried and upset.

Troy, who was still holding his son Troy, sat down next to Gabriella and kissed her cheek to try to comfort her

since he couldn't hug her because of the baby. "What happened?" he asked.

"It's closed Sundays," Gabriella told Troy, looking up at him with a sad face.

"Oh," Troy said. "I wish it was open so we could just take Troy to the doctor and find out what's wrong with

him."

"I know," Gabriella said, snuggling against Troy for comfort and letting her head rest on his shoulder. "I don't

know how to make him feel better."

"Neither do I," Troy told Gabriella. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Gabriella assured Troy, lifting her head to kiss his cheek gently.

"But I'm worried, too," Troy told Gabriella.

"I'm worried that Troy won't be okay and that Brie will get sick and that either you or me will get sick and if I

get sick you won't let me do anything and you'll be really busy," Gabriella said.

"Everything will turn out okay, I promise," Troy said.

Gabriella heard Brie crying from the twins' room. "I'll go get Brie," she told Troy. "She's probably hungry."

She got off of the sofa, went into the kids' room, and got her daughter out of her crib before she remembered she

didn't get a bottle ready. She put her back in, grabbed a bottle and the baby formula, went into the kitchen, mixed

it up, then got her daughter again. She went back into the living room and sat next to Troy again.

"Is she okay?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded as she offered the bottle to Brie. "Yeah, she's fine for now."

"That's good," Troy said, gently leaning over to rub his nose against Gabriella's cheek.

Gabriella smiled and nuzzled Troy's cheek in return. By this time, Brie had started drinking her bottle.

"Thanks, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

"You're welcome," Troy said.

"I really hope Troy's okay," Gabriella said.

"Me, too, my love," Troy told Gabriella. "I really am glad we have kids and I want them to be okay."

"I know," Gabriella said. "So do I."

* * *

The next day, which didn't seem like it came because Troy and Gabriella were up all night, Gabriella called

the doctor. The doctor said that Gabriella could bring her baby in at three o' clock that day, which Gabriella was

happy about. "I hope Troy's okay," Troy said to Gabriella, who was holding her son.

"So do I," Gabriella said, looking at her husband Troy. "You look tired."

"I am tired," Troy said, "But I have to help you take care of the kids."

"Wildcat, you sound a little stuffy," Gabriella said, sounding very concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Troy said.

Gabriella took one of her hands and felt Troy's forehead. She immediately got more worried. "You feel

warm," she told him. "Let me put the baby in his crib and then get you the thermometer to take your temperature.

If you're sick, you're gonna need to rest." She got up, went into the twins' room, and put the baby Troy in his crib.

Then she went into the bathroom, grabbed the thermometer, and went back to her husband Troy. "Here," she said,

handing him the thermometer.

Troy took the thermometer from Gabriella and put it in his mouth. He knew he felt sick, and he knew

Gabriella wasn't going to let him do anything when she saw his temperature. When it was done, he gave the ther-

momter to Gabriella. "Here."

"One hundred degrees!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Wildcat, you need to go in bed now. Don't worry about helping

me." She felt a tear drip down her cheek. "I'm worried," she said, looking at Troy. "I don't want any of us to be

sick."

"I'll be okay," Troy said, kissing Gabriella's nose gently. "Don't worry."

"I can't help it," Gabriella said to Troy. "I love you too much."

"Just try not to be too worried then," Troy said, kissing her forehead. "Everything will turn out okay."

"Okay, I'll try," Gabriella said, wrapping her arms around Troy.

"Thanks," Troy said, hugging Gabriella back.

"I love you, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

"Love you, too," Troy told Gabriella as he pressed one more kiss onto her nose.

"Okay, now I think you should go lay down now," Gabriella told Troy.

"Alright," Troy agreed, somewhat reluctantly. He really wanted to just lie down and rest, but he didn't want to

leave Gabriella to do everything by herself.

"I'll get you some tissues," Gabriella offered. "In case you need them."

"Alright," Troy said. He went into the bedroom and Gabriella grabbed tissues out of the bathroom and brought

them to Troy. "I love you," she told him.

"Love you," Troy said back.

"You try to get some rest," Gabriella said, bending down to kiss Troy's cheek. "And let me know if you need

anything." She pushed his bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead before leaving the room to check on the

other Troy, who was in his crib crying. Gabriella picked him up. "You'll get better, little Wildcat," she said. Then

she carried him into the living room and sat down on the sofa with him. She looked at the clock and saw it was

two o' clock. In about half an hour she would have to get ready to take the baby Troy to the doctor. She didn't

know if she should take Brie with her too because her husband Troy was sick. She decided to ask him. Standing

up, she went into the bedroom and asked, "Wildcat, do you want me to leave Brie here or should I take her with

me?" she asked.

"Well I don't want you to have to bring both the kids," Troy said.

Then Gabriella had an idea. "I can call my mom and ask her if I can drop Brie off on the way to the doctor. Do

you want me to do that?" she asked.

"Okay," Troy agreed, sounding like he hurt really bad.

"Are you alright?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"I have to throw up," Troy told Gabriella.

"My poor Wildcat," Gabriella said. "You probably have a stomach virus, too. Maybe you'll have to go to the

doctors'."

Troy got out of bed and went to the bathroom. "I hate being sick," he said.

Gabriella got her phone and called her mom. "Hello?" her mom answered.

"Hi, this is Gabriella," Gabriella said. "Can I drop Brie off at your house in about half an hour?"

"That's fine. What's going on?" asked Mrs. Montez.

"Well Saturday when you were over, remember when the baby Troy had a runny nose and fever?" Gabriella

asked her mom.

"Yeah," Mrs. Montez answered.

"Well he's still not any better and I have to take him to the doctor, and my husband Troy has a one hundred

degree fever and a stomach virus so I'm making him rest," Gabriella explained.

"I hope they both feel better and I hope you or Brie doesn't get sick."

"I know. Well I'll drop her off in a little bit."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Gabriella hung up her phone. Then she asked, "Wildcat, are you okay? Do you want anything?"

"No," Troy replied. "I don't feel like eating or drinking anything."

"Well how about you lay down again. I know you most likely won't be able to sleep, but you can just rest. And

if you throw up in our room, don't worry about it," Gabriella said. She kissed Troy's cheek affectionately. "I love

you."

"Love you," Troy said back. He went into the bedroom again and laid down in bed.

"I'm gonna get ready to go now," Gabriella said. "It'll take awhile to get the babies in their car seats and stuff.

Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

Troy nodded as he coughed. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Gabriella said, bending down so she could kiss his forehead. "You still feel really warm. Just rest,

alright?"

Troy nodded in agreement.

"Alright, well I'll be back, Wildcat. Are you sure you don't need anything?"

Troy nodded again.

"Okay, well I'll see you in a little bit."

"Bye. I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye." Gabriella left the room and put her baby Troy in his car seat which was in the living

room. Then she got Brie and put her in her car seat and carried both of them out to her car. She put them in the

backseat, buckled them in, then got in the drivers' seat. Then she remembered she should bring a bottle, formula,

and diapers for Brie in case her mom needed them, so she ran back inside, grabbed the stuff, and ran back out.

Then she drove to her mom's house, Troy crying the whole way and Brie crying half of the way before falling as-

leep. Once at her mom's house, she got Brie out of her car seat , grabbed the diapers and stuff, and went to the

door.

"Hi," Mrs. Montez said as she opened the door.

"Hi," Gabriella said. "Here's Brie and here's all her stuff. Hopefully I won't be too long."

"You don't have to worry about that," Mrs. Montez told her daughter as she took Brie, who was still sleeping,

and all her stuff from Gabriella.

"Thanks for watching her," Gabriella said.

"No problem."

"Okay, well I gotta go. See you in a little bit."

"Okay. Bye."

Gabriella got back into her car and drove to the doctors'. She got Troy out of his car seat and carried him

inside. When the doctor was ready to examine him, Gabriella brought him into the examination room. "What is

wrong exactly?" the doctor asked.

"Well his nose is runny and he feels warm. He won't sleep at all and he doesn't want a lot of his bottle," said

Gabriella.

"Does anyone in your house have a fever he would have caught it from?" the doctor asked.

"Well my husband got a fever and stomach virus after he got sick," Gabriella replied. "But no one was sick in

our house before my son got sick."

"How old is he?" asked the doctor.

"Four days," Gabriella answered.

"Can I see him?" asked the doctor.

Gabriella handed Troy, who was crying still, to the doctor.

"Has he been crying a lot?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's see." The doctor took out her baby thermometer and took Troy's temperature. "He has a fever,"

she told Gabriella as she finished.

"I thought so."

When the doctor was finished, she told Gabriella, "He has an ear infection, too. You're gonna need to get

antibiotics for him. We have some here."

"Okay," Gabriella said.

"You need to give them to him three times daily; morning, afternoon, and evening."

"Alright."

"Let me go get those for you," the doctor said.

"Okay," Gabriella said.

The doctor left the room and came back with the medicine. "Here you go," she said, handing it to Gabriella.

"Thank you," Gabriella said.

"You're welcome. It'll cost twenty dollars for it. You can pay at the front desk when you go to pay for the

exam."

"Okay." Gabriella, holding her baby, left the room. "Bye. Thanks so much."

"Bye."

After paying, Gabriella got Troy in his car seat and drove to her mom's house to pick up Brie. After that, she

drove home. She got the babies and went inside.

"How did everything go?" Troy asked as he heard the door open and saw Gabriella coming back. He was lying

on the sofa in the living room and watching a basketball game.

"Well he has a fever and an ear infection," Gabriella told Troy.

"Will he be okay?" Troy asked as he coughed.

"Yeah. He has to take antibiotics for his ear. How are you feeling; any better?"

"Not really. I threw up twice while you were gone and then I got bored so I decided to come out here and

watch the basketball game."

"Well I'm gonna put the kids in bed now. I'll give Troy his medicine after dinner."

"Okay."

Gabriella took the babies into the babies' room, put the babies in their cribs, and went into the living room to

see her husband Troy. "Hey, Wildcat," she said, sitting down on the edge of the sofa and kissing Troy's cheek

gently. "I'm sorry you don't feel good." She put her hand on his forehead. "You still feel really warm."

"I'll be fine," Troy said, sitting up, wrapping Gabriella in his arms, and kissing her cheek.

Gabriella hugged Troy back and nuzzled his cheek gently. "You need a shower," she told him affectionately,

reaching up with one of her hands to push his hair out of his face.

"Why, do I smell bad?" Troy asked.

"If smelling like you threw up smells bad, then yes," Gabriella told him.

"I guess I should try to have a shower," Troy said.

"I was kidding, Wildcat. You're sick. You need to rest. And I'll love you no matter what. I don't care if you

just want to rest and worry about getting clean later. I just want you to get better."

"I know you love me so much," Troy told Gabriella, gently tapping her nose with his finger. "And I love you,

too."

Just then, one of the babies started crying. "I have to go check on the kids," Gabriella said.

"Okay," Troy said, squeezing Gabriella tightly one more time before letting go of her. "Love you."

"Love you," Gabriella said as she let go of Troy and went to go check on the babies. When she went in their

room, she saw that Troy, who had quieted down on the ride home, was crying again. She picked him up and held

him. "It'll be okay," she told him soothingly. "You'll get your medicine tonight and then you'll feel a little better."

As she finished talking, she heard a cough from the other crib. Worried, she went over to Brie and felt her

forehead. Unfortunately, it was warm. "Wildcat," Gabriella called. "Brie's sick, too!"


	17. Getting Better a Little

Troy went into the babies' room to see Gabriella. "I wish I was better," he said.

"It's okay. It's not your fault you're sick," Gabriella said. "I'll be fine. You just need to get some rest, okay?"

"But I want to at least-" He stopped and went into the bathroom to throw up.

"You're throwing up," Gabriella said. "You have a stomach virus. You can't help with anything. I'll make sure

all three of you are fine-you and the two kids."

"Take care of the kids first," Troy said.

"No, Wildcat," Gabriella said. "You are just as important. I don't know what I would do without you. I need

you; I love you."

When Troy was done in the bathroom, he went over to Gabriella and kissed her cheek. "Love you, too," he

said. "And I promise-I will get better."

Gabriella smiled at the comfort Troy gave her. She loved him so much. "Thanks," she said.

"Honey, you need to get some rest," Troy told Gabriella.

"But I can't," she said. "The kids are sick."

"You look like you're about to fall asleep any second. Why don't you put the kids in bed and I'll take a nap

with you for an hour."

Gabriella really wanted to just lie down and snuggle against Troy in bed, but she knew she couldn't. "They're

gonna cry."

"Oh, right. Well I don't know what to do."

"I have to call my mom and see if she can come over to help. I really feel bad about bothering her, but we need

help with the kids. When she comes, I'll lay down and take a nap with you, okay?"

"Great."

Gabriella put the babies back in their cribs and called her mom. "Hello?" Mrs. Montez answered.

"Hi, Mom. I'm really sorry to bother you again but can you come over and help with the kids for a little? Now

Brie's sick and my husband Troy and I haven't slept for two days and he can't help because he's throwing up,"

Gabriella told her mom.

"Brie's sick, too? And you haven't slept for two days? I'll be over as soon as I can and I hope you're planning to

sleep while I watch the kids for you."

"Yeah, my husband Troy is making me take a nap."

"That's good."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

"My mom's coming over," Gabriella told her husband Troy. "So when she gets here, I'm gonna give her

instructions about the kids and Troy's medicine and then I'll take a nap with you, okay?"

"Okay," Troy said.

"You should go lie down in bed while, okay, Wildcat?" Gabriella said.

"Alright," Troy agreed. "You can come with me whenever you're ready."

"I will," Gabriella said. She was looking foreword to snuggling in bed with Troy. Both her and Troy loved

having their snuggle time since they got engaged. They both had gotten used to it and enjoyed the time they spent

with each other. They were extremely close to each other and they would use that time to get even closer.

"Okay."

Gabriella smiled and put the babies in their cribs. Then she got all the baby stuff her mom would need-diapers,

bottles, formula, Troy's antibiotics, and changes of clothing in case they got the clothes they were wearing dirty.

Soon, she heard the doorbell ring. She went to the door and answered it. "Hi, Mom," she said. "I hope you don't

get sick from being here."

"Hi," Mrs. Montez said.

"Here's all the babies' stuff," Gabriella said. "And Troy has to have his medicine this evening around six. He

needs three drops of it. There's a medicine dropper in the box with the medicine."

"Okay," Mrs. Montez said. "I should be fine with them."

"Come and wake me up if you have any problems."

"Alright, I will. You can go to bed now."

"Okay, thanks." Gabriella walked into the bedroom and, without even getting changed into her pajamas, laid

down on the bed, pulled the covers up to her chin, snuggled up to Troy, and immediately fell asleep. Troy fell

asleep, too, as soon as Gabriella was in his arms.

* * *

Five hours later, Troy and Gabriella woke up. Gabriella looked over at the clock. "It's nine-thirty!" she

exclaimed, quickly sliding out of Troy's arms and running to the door of the room. "I left my mom with the kids

for too long!"

"I have to throw up," Troy said.

"Okay, you go throw up and I'll go tell my mom she can leave."

"Okay," Troy said.

Gabriella opened the door and Troy ran to the bathroom as Gabriella ran to the living room. "I am so sorry,"

she said. "I didn't mean to sleep that long."

"It's okay," Mrs. Montez said. "I gave Troy his medicine and gave them each a bottle, changed their diapers,

and now they're sleeping."

"Thanks," Gabriella said. "You can go home now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, then. I hope you all feel better. Bye."

"Bye."

After Gabriella's mom left, Gabriella went to go see if her husband Troy was okay. She went to the door of the

bathroom and carefully turned the doorknob, knowing that Troy wouldn't care if she came in. If no one was over,

they used to never shut the door because they didn't care if they were both in the bathroom at the same time. But

now since they had kids, they started shutting the door. Even though their kids were babies, they thought they

should start shutting the doors then so they wouldn't have to get used to it later. Soon, when their kids could

realize things more, they would have to stop just going in the bathroom without knocking because they didn't

want their kids coming in the bathroom while they were using it-no matter how young they were because they

didn't want it to become a bad habit. Anyway, neither of them, especially Gabriella, wanted them in the bathroom

while they were going to the bathroom or taking a shower. Same thing with their bedroom. They wanted their

kids to know that if the door was shut, someone wanted privacy so they had to stay out. "Hey, Wildcat," she said

as she went in the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Hi, baby girl," Troy said, standing up. "I'm done throwing up."

"Do you feel any better?" Gabriella asked.

"A tiny bit," Troy told Gabriella. "Well my stomach feels a tiny bit better-nothing else, though."

"My poor Wildcat," Gabriella said as she hugged Troy tightly and buried her face into his chest. "I love you

so much."

"Love you, too," Troy told Gabriella, hugging her back and pressing a kiss onto her head. "So much. More and

more every day."

"I wish our family wasn't sick," Gabriella said. "I feel bad for both you and the kids."

"I feel bad for you and the kids," Troy told Gabriella.

"Why me?"

"Because you have to do everything yourself. I can barely stand to see you doing all this stuff with no help. I

am really mad at myself for getting sick."

"Don't be. That's what you would say to me if I was sick."

"You know me too well."

"Well what I want you to do is just concentrate on getting better. Alright? I want you to be okay."

"I will," Troy promised.

"And your stomach virus shouldn't last any longer than about a day, so by tomorrow it should be gone."

"That's good."

"And if it's not, then I'm gonna worry so much."

"Try not to worry, honey. I'll be okay."

"But it's hard. I love you and I love the kids and I don't want everyone I love to be sick."

"It'll be okay, baby girl," Troy assured Gabriella.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm positive," Troy said. "And what I want you to do is just relax and try not to do too much, okay?"

"Alright," Gabriella said.

"I love you; and don't forget that."

"Love you, too. Forever and ever and ever."

"And I love you the same way."

"I'm so glad I have you. It's very comforting to talk to you and feel your hugs and kisses."

"I know; same with you." Troy began to gently stroke Gabriella's hair. "Meeting you and falling in love with

you are the best things that ever happened to me. Because I love you and I love our kids, and if I didn't meet you,

I wouldn't have twin kids."

"Do you want to go sit on the sofa or lie down in bed again?" Gabriella asked.

"Okay," Troy agreed. He let go of Gabriella and held her hand as they walked to their room.

"You wanna try to get a bit more rest?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," Troy said.

Troy and Gabriella climbed in bed and snuggled close to each other again. "You're warm," Gabriella said,

snuggling further into Troy.

"That's because I have a fever," Troy told Gabriella.

"I wish you weren't so warm, then," Gabriella said.

"I'll be okay," Troy assured Gabriella, wrapping her up in his arms.

Gabriella didn't answer.

Troy looked down at Gabriella, who was already asleep. He closed his eyes, too, and was soon asleep.

* * *

At about one in the morning, one of the kids woke up and started crying. Gabriella woke up to it and woke

Troy up accidentally as she squirmed out of his warm arms. "I hope the kids are okay," he said, letting go of

Gabriella.

"Me, too. I'm going to check." Gabriella slid off of the bed and went into the babies' room. Troy was the one

who was crying, so she got a bottle ready, fed him, changed his diaper, then put him back in bed. As soon as she

was done that, Brie started crying. Gabriella changed her diaper and gave her a bottle, then put her back in bed.

She wondered how long it would be before the kids could sleep through the night as she walked back into the

bedroom and snuggled in bed next to her husband Troy again.

"How are they?" Troy asked.

"Good. They were both hungry and needed their diapers changed. Now they're fine."

"Okay, do you wanna try to get more sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Hold on a minute; I have to go throw up." Troy got up and went into the bathroom. A minute later, he came

back to Gabriella.

"Do you want me to make Jell-o or anything?" Gabriella asked. "Cause after you stop throwing up, you're still

gonna have to go easy on your stomach."

"Do we have Jell-o?" Troy asked.

"Yeah; we have some. I saw it in the cabinet. It's grape flavored."

"That sounds good." Troy sneezed and reached for a tissue.

"I'll go start it now," Gabriella said, getting out of bed. "I already got sleep, anyway."

"You don't have to," Troy told his wife.

"Well it's not like I need a ton of rest, Wildcat. You gotta stay in bed, though."

"Okay," Troy agreed reluctantly.

Gabriella went into the kitchen, heated up water on the stove, and mixed the Jell-o mix with it. After putting it

in the fridge, she went back to Troy. "I made the Jell-o," she told him.

"Thank you so much," Troy said. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Wildcat," Gabriella said back.

"Why don't you come back in bed?" Troy suggested.

"Alright," Gabriella said, lying down next to Troy and snuggling close to him. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, and I love you, too," Troy said back, wrapping Gabriella up in his arms.

"I hope you and the kids get better soon," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, me, too," Troy agreed.

"Wildcat, you are too sweet," Gabriella said.

"Thanks, baby girl. What made you say that?"

"Because you love me and you want to help with the kids and you're upset you can't. Sometimes dads can be a

bit lazy and not want to do anything but watch basketball, like Chad would be-no offense-I know he's you're

friend."

Troy laughed. "I know he's like that," he told Gabriella. "So you don't have to worry, okay?"

Gabriella laughed, too. "Okay, Wildcat."

"And I love helping you. You're my wife and I love you so much and I love our kids because they're our kids,"

Troy said, kissing Gabriella's nose.

"I love you for it," Gabriella said.

"Love you, too," Troy told Gabriella.

* * *

Around five-thirty, the kids woke up, and so did Troy and Gabriella. "My stomach feels a little better," Troy

told Gabriella.

"I'm so glad," Gabriella said, hugging Troy.

Troy hugged Gabriella back. "Me, too," he agreed.

"I'm gonna go check on the kids," Gabriella said.

Troy let go of Gabriella. "Okay," he said.

Gabriella went into the babies' room, grabbed their bottles, and got them ready. Then she fed each of them,

changed their diapers, gave the baby Troy his medicine, and felt their foreheads. "Wildcat, Troy doesn't feel as

warm now!" Gabriella said. "He's getting better!"

"What about Brie?" Troy asked from the bedroom.

"Still feels pretty warm, but Troy's had it longer. But at least we know everyone is getting better." Gabriella

smiled. Soon no one would be sick at all.

* * *

**Okay, well next chapter will be the last. Then I will do a prequel to Never Been Loved and do another**

**chapter story. After those two, I'll do HSM7. Sound good?**


	18. Good Things Finally Happen

Later that day, Gabriella went into the bedroom where her husband Troy was lying in their bed, and asked,

"How are you feeling?"

"I haven't thrown up in a while and my stomach barely hurts," Troy answered.

"That's good," Gabriella said. "Stomach viruses usually go away quickly." She went over to him and kissed his

cheek.

"Can I have more?" Troy asked Gabriella, looking pleadingly into her brown eyes just like she did when she

really wanted something and was too sweet to tell him to do something or ask in case she would sound mean.

Gabriella kissed Troy's cheeks a few more times, and then his forehead, which still felt warm. "Better?" she

asked.

"Thanks," Troy said to Gabriella, kissing her nose. "Your nose is so cute."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Gabriella said.

"Well that's because I love you. Very much."

"Love you, too. Now I have to go check on the kids." Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek one more time before she

left the room and went into the kids' room to check on them. When she went in, she saw they were both asleep, so

she left the room and went back to her husband Troy. "Guess what?" she asked. "The kids are sleeping so I get to

spend more time with you!"

"Do you wanna get in bed next to me?" Troy asked.

"Sure," Gabriella agreed, climbing onto the bed and immediately snuggling up to Troy.

"You know, you're really cute when you snuggle," Troy told Gabriella as he wrapped his arms around her and

kissed her cheek.

"Really?" Gabriella asked, snuggling further into Troy and smiling.

"Yes," Troy replied, cuddling Gabriella in his arms and kissing her cheek again.

"Remember when we first got married and we were jumping on the beds and stuff and then someone from the

hotel called and said there were complaints so then we had to settle down and wait till we got home to be loud?"

Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," Troy said.

"That was funny," Gabriella said. "Well it wasn't funny then but it's funny now." She laughed.

Troy started laughing, too. "I know." He gently stroked Gabriella's hair.

"Do you want some Jell-o?" Gabriella asked. "It's ready."

"If you wanna get me some that's fine," Troy told Gabriella. "But I don't wanna make you. I'm happy with

snuggling."

Just then, one of the babies started crying. "Well we'll have to stop snuggling now," Gabriella told Troy as she

slid out of his arms and went into the babies' room. Brie was crying. She got a bottle ready and fed her, then put

her back in bed. Then, looking at the clock and seeing it was one in the afternoon, she decided to wake her son

Troy up for his medicine. She gave it to him and he started crying. "I know it tastes bad," Gabriella said, "But

you have to have it." She got a bottle ready for him and gave it to him.

"Is everything okay?" the adult Troy asked from the bedroom.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered. "I gave Troy his medicine and now I'm giving him a bottle."

"Okay."

After Troy drank all he wanted from his bottle, Gabriella put him back in his crib and went into the kitchen to

get Jell-o for the other Troy. Then she went into the bedroom and gave it to him. "Here, Wildcat," she said.

"Since I was up, I decided to get you Jell-o."

"Thanks," Troy said, taking the bowl from Gabriella and sitting up so he could eat.

Gabriella put her hand on Troy's forehead and said, "You don't feel as warm now. You still feel a little warm,

but not a lot."

"I'm glad I'm getting better," Troy said.

"Me, too." Gabriella kissed Troy's forehead as she took her hand away from it.

"I love you," Troy told Gabriella.

"Love you, too," Gabriella said back.

"I hope both the kids get better," Troy commented.

"Yeah, me, too," Gabriella agreed. "And I hope you get completely better."

"You're so sweet," Troy told her.

At that moment, one of the babies started crying. "I'll be back, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

Troy quickly kissed Gabriella's cheek before she walked out of the room. "Okay."

Gabriella went into the babies' room and picked up Brie, who was the one crying. She held her, trying to get

her to stop crying. She had already had a bottle and her diaper changed, so she didn't know why she was crying.

"It's okay," she told her.

Brie kept crying.

Gabriella put her daughter back in her crib, went into the bathroom, grabbed a tissue, and went back into the

babies' room. She thought maybe Brie had to have her nose wiped. She picked her up again and used the tissue to

gently and carefully wipe her nose. Then she put her back in her crib, threw out the tissue, and went back to her

and Troy's room. "She needed her nose wiped," Gabriella said.

"Is she okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied.

"You are so good with the kids," Troy told Gabriella.

"You are, too," Gabriella said.

"Well what help am I giving? I'm being lazy."

"No, you're sick. You're not being lazy. You have to get better, and I'm not mad at you at all."

"I know, but I just feel bad."

"Well try not to. I'm doing fine taking care of both you and the babies."

"You are so sweet."

"Thanks, Wildcat. You're really sweet, too."

"I love you."

"Love you, too. Now I'm gonna go and put some stuff in the washing machine, okay?"

"Okay."

Gabriella left the room, grabbed clothes that had to be washed, and put them in the washing machine. After

she got that started, she heard her phone ring. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Gabriella." It was Sharpay.

"Oh, hi Sharpay."

"So, how are you doing? Did you have your babies yet?"

"Yeah, they were born on Thanksgiving."

"Really? Can you send me pictures? I'm sure they're really cute!"

"Alright; I'll e-mail you some pictures of them soon," Gabriella said.

"Do they more like you or Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Well Brie-that's our daughter's nickname so no one gets too confused-has my color eyes and Troy has Troy's

color eyes. Though Brie's eyes look more like Troy's, but just with my color. Troy has my nose and his dad's hair

color-we don't know if it's gonna be curly or straight yet. Brie has about my color-just a tiny bit lighter. I don't

know if she's gonna get curls like me or not yet," Gabriella replied.

"How are they doing?" Sharpay asked.

"Well both of them and my husband Troy are sick-they all have fevers, the baby Troy has an ear infection, the

other Troy is just getting over a stomach virus, so I'm the only one who's not sick."

"Wow, you must be busy."

"Yeah. I had to call my mom over to help with the babies once."

"If I lived up there I would help."

"Yeah, that would be nice. Troy and I are taking off college until after Christmas break. Then my mom is

gonna be watching the kids while we're at college and work and if she can't we'll have to get a babysitter,"

Gabriella said.

"So you took off work, too?"

"Yeah."

"I hope you all get better," Sharpay said. "Oh, and guess what else I called about?"

"What?"

"Zeke and I just got engaged last night!" Sharpay said excitedly.

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes!" Sharpay said.

"That's so great! Then when you have kids, our kids can play when we visit each other!"

"I know! I'm so excited! Though the wedding won't be until August and we're not planning to have kids right

away. You and Troy moved really fast with everything. You got engaged, got married six months later, and had

two kids in your first year of being married."

"Yeah, we did go pretty fast. So, where are you having your wedding?"

"At Lava Springs probably; I can get it for free there. I already looked at dresses, and I'm gonna have pink be

the wedding color and have a hot pink dress instead of a wedding dress."

"Is it gonna bo a big wedding or a small one?"

"In the middle. It's gonna be a more formal one, though, like dressing up formal."

"It's really great you got engaged, though."

"I know; I'm so excited! And you and Troy are invited to the wedding. You can bring the twins, too if you

want."

"I might get my mom to watch them; I don't know how they would be at a wedding since they wouldn't even

be a year old yet. But you can see them sometime." Then she had an idea. "I know! Troy wanted to take me to

Hawaii for our first anniversary. We'll be leaving December 30. Would you like to come to our house and stay

there and watch the babies while Troy and I are on our vacation? We want it to just be us because we need some

alone time."

"I would love that!" Sharpay said enthusiastically.

"And Zeke can come, too if he wants. It would be December 30 till January 6."

"That sounds great!"

"And they do wake up during the night a lot, and they're a lot of work. Once Troy and I didn't sleep for two

days because of them."

"Well it'll be fine."

"Okay, are you sure you want to do it that long or do you want me to get my mom to watch them for some of

the time?"

"I can do it. College doesn't start until the tenth or something like that after break, so I'll be fine. It'll give me

practice for when I have babies."

"Though they're double the work," Gabriella reminded her friend.

"Yeah, I know. I should be fine," Sharpay said.

Just then, Gabriella heard one of the babies crying. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. One of the kids is crying. I'll

call you back tomorrow and we can talk more about you watching the kids, okay?"

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." After hanging up her phone, Gabriella went into the babies' room. Troy was crying, so she changed his

diaper and put him back in his crib. The, she went to see her husband Troy. "Wildcat, guess what?" Gabriella

said.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Well Sharpay just called and her and Zeke got engaged last night," Gabriella told Troy.

"Really? I'll have to call Zeke and ask him about it sometime."

"Yeah. We're all getting married slowly. But you and me were the first ones to."

"I know. That's because we were the most in love," Troy told Gabriella.

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed. "And she invited us to the wedding already, which is in August."

"Did you say we would go?"

"Yeah, of course. Oh, and is it okay if her and Zeke come to watch the kids while we're in Hawaii?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"I love you, Wildcat."

"Love you, too."

"You know, I'm so happy that we're together. I'm so happy we have kids and I'm so happy we got married

when we did," Gabriella commented.

"Me, too," Troy agreed.

Both Troy and Gabriella knew that they would love each other forever-beyond forever actually. They had

promised to take care of each other at their wedding, and they would keep that promise. In the eleven months

they had been married, they had never once regretted it. And now they saw that their friends were also starting to

get married. They weren't upset anymore that they were getting older, because it didn't matter as long as they had

each other.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide _

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance _

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_

_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

THE END

* * *

**Okay. The ending was really bad and the Can I Have This Dance thing was really random. I was gonna**

**end it when they all got better (don't worry-they got better after about a week), but then I decided it would**

**make it too long. I always hate the endings to my stories for some reason. But anyway, hope the ending **

**didn't disappoint you too much. This, as you probably know, is the end of this story. HSM7 will start after**

**a couple more stories-the prequel to Never Been Loved and a chapter story I didn't title yet. Here's the**

**summary for the prequel: No one likes Gabriella. Her mom doesn't like her and forces her to do **

**everything around the house, no one at school likes her, and she always gets made fun of. How does she put **

**up with it? Will she ever be able to leave her home? And here's the summary of the chapter story-if **

**anyone has title suggestions PLEASE tell me: After a tornado destroys their town, Gabriella and her mom **

**have to find somewhere to live. Troy's parents offered to let a few people who lost their homes stay at their **

**house and Gabriella and her mom go there since they have nowhere else to go. When Gabriella sees Troy, **

**she starts to get a crush on him. But he's always on the phone or around his girlfriend Sharpay and only **

**talks to her when necessary. Will he ever like her?**


End file.
